


Unexpected

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Closure, College, F/M, Hurt, Jeronica, Juggie, Love, Marriage, Moving On, Pain, Riverdale, Sex, University, Unrequited Love, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Vughead, betty cooper and archie andrews, jeronica ship, juggie and ronnie, jughead and veronica, jughead jones - Freeform, not a bughead romance, not popular ship, ronnie - Freeform, serpent Jughead, shipping jeronica, shipping vughead, southside serpents, unexpected love, vughead ship, whyt wyrm, working veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Riverdale AU: Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews are a happy couple about to tie the knot despite the pain and heartache of their exes. Jugheand Jones isn't over his first love of Betty and Veronica Lodge isn't over her first love of Archie. So when Jug and V are asked to be apart of the wedding, they have to make the decision to get over their heartache and be apart of it by leaning on each other. It leads to something unexpected for them both...





	1. The News

“I wanted you to be the first to know, V.” Betty said before taking a deep breath.

“Archie and I are engaged.”

Veronica’s eyes widened at the news. She had known that Archie and Betty were pretty serious but they hadn’t been dating very long. An engagement so soon was not what Veronica had expected to hear.

“Um...wow. Uh…congratulations, B…” Veronica replied, doing her best to at least _seem_ excited for her best friend.

But truth was, the news was heartbreaking.

Archie had been Veronica’s boyfriend all throughout high school. She had been crazy in love with him. But when she’d gone off on a European adventure the summer after graduation, she came back to find that Archie had been dating just about every girl in their graduating class. What he had done had shattered Veronica’s heart.

Now they were all in their junior year of college at Riverdale University, but Veronica had still never fully recovered from how abruptly her relationship with Archie had ended. It was still painful and she found herself pining for the boy that had once been hers. Fortunately the university was big enough to where she could avoid seeing Archie most of the time, but when he and Betty started dating right before the fall semester had started, Veronica had been caught off guard, to say the least.

“I hope it’s okay…I know you two were serious in high school.” Betty had said when she had told Veronica about her and Archie’s budding relationship over coffee one afternoon.

“Yeah…but…it’s in the past.” Veronica had said, trying her best to not let the pain of her best friend dating her ex-boyfriend show on her face.

It was one of her worst nightmares coming true.

“I never would have gone out with him if I thought you still had feelings for Arch. But I figured it was okay since you’ve been dating Reggie.”

Veronica had nodded. She understood why Betty would think that, but dating Reggie had just been a distraction. Just a way to try to get over Archie. But it hadn’t worked.

“It’s fine, B. But…how does Jughead feel about it?”

Betty had sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Like your typical jealous jerk. He threw my old motorcycle helmet in the trash…right in front of me. It was ridiculous. He'd kept it on his bike ever since we'd broken up. But…whatever. He’ll be fine.”

Veronica sighed thinking about that day. It has ripped her heart to shreds to know that Betty was now experiencing Archie the way Veronica once had.

Betty would get to be the one to wake up to him with his auburn locks ruffled from the night before. Betty would get to be the one to watch from the sidelines while Archie scored touchdowns for the Riverdale University football team. Betty would get to be the one to listen to Archie as he strummed his guitar late at night, made animal noises while they tried to study, ordered their food for them at Pop’s, let her put her head on his shoulder when they were riding in his old truck. It was a total punch to the gut.

And now Betty would be the one to become Mrs. Andrews.

Veronica glanced at the ring on Betty’s finger. It was a beautiful solitary, princess cut diamond, a good 3 karats set in a white gold band.

“He saved up for it.” Betty said with a soft smile, noticing Veronica’s gaze on her finger.

“V, I don’t want this to be weird, and I understand if it is…but…would you be one of my bridesmaid’s? I need you.”

Veronica nearly choked on her sip of coffee. She didn’t know what to say. Inside her head she was screaming “no way in hell” but she knew she couldn’t turn down Betty. She was her best friend.

“It’s fine, Betty. Yes, I’ll be a bridesmaid.”

\------

Veronica lay on her couch that night, a glass of red wine in her hand as she listened to the sounds of Nina Simone coming from her record player. She didn’t want to cry, but the tears had been falling silently down her cheeks for the past hour. She was glad she had heard from Betty about the engagement first, but when Veronica’s eyes landed on a photo of a smiling Archie and Betty as she flipped through the newspaper, she was overcome with reality.

Things hadn’t been easy for Veronica in the past year, and this announcement that she wasn’t at all prepared for, had taken the cake. She threw the paper in the trash, went to her bathroom to wash her face, and got into bed. She lay in the dark quiet of her room, feeling lonelier tonight that she had in a long time.

\-----

“Jug, you coming with us or not?” Fangs Fogerty asked his friend as he pulled on his Serpent jacket.

Jughead shook his head as he took a swig of his beer.

“Not in the mood for a rumble tonight. Sorry.”

Fangs chuckled.

“What is this? The Outsiders? We’re just going across town to Segarini’s for some pizza. No Serpent business tonight.”

Jughead looked up at his friends, not wanting them to think anything in particular was wrong.

“Nah, I need to study. I have an Economics exam on Monday.”

Fangs, Nick and Jinx all gave him a collective eye roll.

“When are you going to graduate already so you’ll quit being such a boring book nerd?” Jinx asked with a teasing grin.

“Hey, leave him alone. He’s getting his education. It’s important.”

Jughead looked up to see his dad as he took a seat next to Jughead at the bar of the Whyt Wyrm.

“We’re just kidding around, FP. Don’t worry. We would never try to be bad influences.” Nick chimed in with a chuckle.

FP gave him a sardonic look.

“Sure you wouldn’t. Run along, boys. Let Jug do his thing.”

Jughead gave his dad a thankful nod as the bartender slid beer over to FP.

“So why are you really not going out with your friends? And on a Friday night?” He asked his only son. Jughead shrugged.

“Just not feeling up to it. Is that okay?”

FP nodded.

“You heard about Archie and Betty, I take it.”

Jughead looked at his dad.

“Yeah. Archie called me. Even asked me to be his best man.” Jughead replied before finishing his beer and signaling the bartender for another one.

“What’d you tell him?”

Jughead sighed.

“I told him I would.”

FP exhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“Jug…don’t cause any trouble, son.”

Jughead chuckled, but it was somber.

“Why would you think I’d do that? Sabotage my own best friend’s wedding day?”

FP looked at his son, a serious expression on his face.

“Because I know you’ve never really gotten over Betty. And I’d hate to see you do something reckless thinking that you could get her back. This needs to be your closure. Once and for all. It’s time to move on, son.”

Jughead knew his dad was right, but it was easier said than done. He’d been trying to get over Betty Cooper for years now and nothing had helped. Sure, he wanted to be the best man at Archie’s wedding so that he could support his best friend on one of the most important days of his life. But there was that deep seeded need inside himself that wanted to see if Betty would change her mind. If she would decide she was making a huge mistake in marrying Archie Andrews. Apart of him held on to the fact that Betty had loved him once, had loved him so much that they both had thought they would last forever.

“I don’t need a fucking lecture tonight.” Jughead said as he laid some money on the bar and grabbed his jacket.

FP sighed as he watched Jughead leave the bar.

“Call him a cab, Frank.” FP said to the bartender as he continued to drink his beer.

FP prayed to whatever being that was out there to please help his son to find someone else. Someone that would get him over the girl who had broken his heart. He knew his son deserved someone amazing. He just hoped she came along sooner than later.

\-----

Veronica had only been working at the Riverdale University library for about a month, right after the semester had begun, and so far it was just as awful as she’d thought it would be.

It had to have been the most boring job of her life and she hadn’t had many jobs to speak of.

Life as a working college student had been a huge reality check. She never would have thought she would have ended up here.

“Veronica, there’s a cart of books by the historical literature section that need to be put back.” Her boss, Ethel Muggs, told her as Veronica finished dusting off the Earth Sciences bookcases.

Veronica knew that Ethel got a sick pleasure out of putting her to work now that she was her boss. And Veronica couldn’t deny that she deserved the treatment. She hadn’t been particularly nice to Ethel in high school. Tables had turned, but Veronica did her best to take it in stride. She wasn’t in college to continue high school behavior. She was trying to get her education and doing it the only way she could. Supporting herself wasn’t easy, but she would do what she had to do.

Veronica pushed the heavy cart of books towards the Classic Poets section, turning down the first row of bookcases to start the arduous task of putting the old tomes back to their rightful place. It was the one library job no one wanted to do, but because Veronica was the newest employee, the assignment fell on her. 

But she stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face standing in the aisle with an open book in hand. She hadn't seen him in a very long time.

Jughead Jones.

Veronica turned quickly, hoping she could sneak away before he noticed her. But it was too late.

“You work in the library? You’re kidding, right?” He said with a chuckle.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

Jughead smirked.

“I thought your daddy made all his dough so his little princess would never have to lift a finger.”

Veronica’s hands trembled at the mention of her father. She hadn’t talked to her parents in almost a year. The thought of Hiram Lodge sent a chill of fear throughout her whole body.

“Not anymore. Now if you don’t mind…books don’t just put themselves back.” She said as she turned to begin checking location numbers on the spines.

Veronica could tell without even looking behind her that Jughead was watching her. His investigative mind dying to know what exactly had happened to make her have to get a job. But she didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, much less Jughead Jones. But working at the university library helped to pay her living expense as well as whatever her student loans didn't cover. It hadn’t been easy. She’d even had to take a second job at a coffee shop near campus to help supplement her income.

It was the price she paid for being free.

She moved through the aisles, little by little, appreciating the quiet of the campus library on a Saturday night. It was the only thing she really enjoyed about working there, other than all the books she could possibly want to read. Which she had taken full advantage of. She’d read everything she could get her hands on, filling her free time with anything that would help get her mind off of how alone she felt.

Veronica was abruptly pulled out of her deep thoughts when Jughead Jones found her in the Biographies aisle.

“So, I have some books I need to check out, Miss Lodge. Would you mind assisting me? Looks like all your coworkers bailed on you.”

Veronica checked her watch. It was already nine and the library would close in an hour. Everyone must have left, knowing she was still there and completely unaware that they had all abandoned her.

She sighed. .

“Looks like. Yeah, come with me.”

Jughead followed behind her as she made her way to the front counter to scan the books he wanted to check out.

“So rare these days for anyone to leave here with actual books. It’s usually just printouts from the Internet.”

Jughead shrugged.

“What can I say? I’m a romantic when it comes to these old dust collectors.”

Veronica nodded.

“I can tell, seeing as how you are checking out Longfellow and Poe. Great choices, by the way.”

The two were silent as Veronica stamped the books and handed them back to Jughead.

“Enjoy.” She said flatly as she headed back to her work.

Jughead didn’t reply, just tucked the books under his arm and left. Veronica couldn’t help but wonder if Jughead knew about Archie and Betty’s recent engagement. She didn’t want to be the one to tell him, but she wondered if it would fuck with his head as much as it was fucking with hers. She didn’t want to think about it but her mind kept drifting back to the article in the newspaper. "The golden couple of Riverdale," the words ran over and over through her mind.

At one time, she would have thought that would have been her and Archie.

It had been awkward to see Jughead. The two had once been friends, but that was back in the days of Riverdale High School when she and Archie, Jughead and Betty were a fierce foursome. Double dates at Pops were a regular occurrence, and lots of great memories were made. But after graduation, and after both their breakups happened, there had been some growing apart.

Jughead and Betty never spoke. Archie and Veronica never spoke. And by default, Veronica and Jughead never spoke anymore either. It had been a sad thing, seeing as how Jughead was so different from her, from a whole other background, and yet, they had both enjoyed the same authors. They both had loved to quote literature. And they both had the tendency to be quite acerbic and sarcastic with a similar sense of humor.

Apart of her began to miss those old days and she found herself hoping that Jughead was doing well. But there was something painful about the idea of being around him. Too many memories were woken by seeing him.

Veronica closed up the library and headed to her small apartment right off campus that she was able to rent for cheap since it was owned by the school and she was a university employee. It was tiny, but it was perfect for her and her small Jack Russell terrier, Ernest.

“Hey Ernie!” She cheered as she walked in the door and set down her bag to pet her only constant companion.

She took Ernest for a quick walk before settling in with a book and a microwave dinner. This was her Saturday night, and she didn’t even care if it was as boring as her library job.

She had lived the party girl, rich bitch vixen, boy crazy life at one time, but that wasn't her life anymore. Sometimes she almost couldn’t wrap her mind around how much everything had changed, but she knew it was all for the best. Veronica looked at her phone to see a text from Betty.

_“Thought we could talk wedding plans soon. Let me know. XO”_

She sighed as she put her phone back on the coffee table. She just wasn’t in the mood to deal with Betty and Archie’s wedding yet. It was bad enough that she would have to face Archie after having avoided seeing him for months and months. She wished more than anything that she’d been putting in some effort into dating lately, then maybe she would have had someone she could take as her date to the wedding. But Archie and Betty were getting married in just one month and there wasn’t enough time. Veronica tried to tell herself that going to the wedding without anyone would make her look fearless, independent. But deep down, she didn’t feel that she was any of those things. She needed to find herself again, but she didn't know if she ever would. Or if she even could.

\-----

Jughead had finally found some peace and quiet as he sat at the coffee shop on the corner just across from the university campus. Trying to write on his laptop at the Whyt Wyrm just wasn’t working for him anymore. He was tired of being hassled by his fellow gang members when he had work he needed to do. He thought about going to the library but wanted to save himself from another awkward run in with Veronica Lodge.

He hadn’t seen her in a long time. He wasn’t even really sure of the last time. He thought it might have been the summer after graduation when Veronica threw herself a huge going away soiree before she left to go to Europe for the summer. He hadn’t seen her before at Riverdale University since he had started late due to trying to save up money for school. He had just started taking classes during the spring, and he was busting his ass taking summer courses, as well as online courses to get caught up.

Jughead certainly hadn’t expected his first time running into her to be while she was working at the library. He’d been immediately intrigued by her apparent circumstances of being on her own. He could only assume that it was why she was actually working. He’d never known Veronica to ever have had a job in her whole cushy, rich girl life. He couldn’t help being curious as to what had happened to lead to her current situation, but he knew she had no intention of telling him anything. But he had noticed that there was something very different about her now, and he wasn’t quite sure what.

“Are you ready to order…Jughead…?”

Jughead looked up to see Veronica looking at him, an eyebrow cocked.

“What the hell? You work _here_ too? Damn, Veronica. Is there anywhere you _don’t_ work?”

Veronica sighed.

“Yeah, actually. Plenty of places. Can I get you something?”

There was something about the way she spoke, about her demeanor, that raised Jughead’s inability to ignore whatever it was that had made Veronica seem so different than she had once been.

“Yeah, just a black coffee.” He replied.

Veronica nodded as she walked back to front counter to get his drink. Jughead wondered if it had anything to do with Archie and Betty’s engagement. She must know by now because Jughead knew Betty and Veronica were still best friends. He had already resisted the urge to ask Veronica about Betty, but if Veronica was hurting over the news, then he knew they could at least commiserate together.

“Can you sit for a minute?” Jughead asked her once she’d returned with the steaming cup of coffee.

Veronica shrugged.

“Sure. I’m due for a break.” She said as she sat down across from him.

Jughead snapped his laptop shut.

“So…Archie and Betty.” He said with a sigh.

Veronica nodded.

“You heard?” She asked as she sat forward in her chair.

“Yeah…I heard. Archie told me. That asshole.”

Veronica sighed.

“Betty told me. Asked me to be a bridesmaid. I’d rather stick forks in my eyes, but I told her I would.”

Jughead chuckled.

“I feel your pain. I’ll be his best man.” He replied before taking sip of his coffee.

“So how have you been handling it?” Jughead asked her.

He seemed to be genuinely concerned and Veronica realized how good it felt to be able to talk about it with someone.

“As much as I hate to admit it, not real well. Let’s just say I’ve stocked up on a few bottles of cheap red wine to deal with the next month.”

Jughead nodded.

“I understand. Been doing quite a bit of my own wallowing in self-pity over it. Just feels like this all came out of nowhere.” He said with a confused look on his face.

“It has. And I’m trying to be happy for them…”

“But it’s tough.” Jughead finished for her.

“Yeah. Really tough. I guess I just haven’t gotten over Archie completely. Or…I don’t know…maybe I’m just jealous of what they have. Whatever it is…it’s messed me up more than I expected.”

Jughead looked at her sympathetically.

“You just described exactly how I’ve been feeling. I’m sorry, V. At least you’re not alone in this. I get it.”

Veronica couldn’t help but feel some comfort in the fact that Jughead knew exactly what this felt like. That he was in the same place as she was. There was something about that fact that made her feel that getting through this wedding might be a little easier than she’d thought it would be.

\-----

Veronica was at the library, busily stacking books on a cart from the book return counter. She had gone with Betty earlier in the day to try on bridesmaid dresses and had done her very best to put on a smile and seem excited for her best friend, but it had taken all of Veronica’s energy to do so. She was exhausted. All she could think about was the bottle of wine chilling in her fridge at that moment. Her weekend ritual. But the dress she had chosen was beautiful, an emerald green that brought out the flecks of green in her brown eyes and looked incredible against her naturally tanned skin.

If she had to be in this wedding then she was going to at least make sure she looked incredible for it.

She hadn’t told Betty about her conversation with Jughead the Sunday before, she just couldn’t stomach hearing Betty say anything negative about him after she had seen the distressed look on Jughead’s face during their talk about the impending wedding.

Betty still cared for Jughead a lot, Veronica knew that, but she had ultimately chosen Archie.

Veronica couldn’t exactly blame her, seeing as how she’d never gotten over Archie Andrews herself. He had been the most amazing man she’d ever been with. He’d been her best friend and her boyfriend, and someone that she could see herself spending her life with. But that wasn’t meant to be. And deep down, Veronica had known that all along but she'd never wanted to face that truth.

“Hey, Lodge. I have some books for you.”

Veronica looked up to see Jughead standing over her, his two books in hand that he had checked out the weekend before.

“Oh, thanks. You got here just in time. I’m about to close up.”

Jughead looked up at the clock over the library counter.

“I know. Thought maybe you could use a drink as bad as I could. Wanna go with me to that little dive across the street?”

Veronica hesitated.

“It’s not a date or anything. I just don’t really like drinking alone.” Jughead clarified anxiously.

Veronica shook her head.

“Oh, I know. It’s just…I need to take my dog out first.”

Jughead chuckled.

“You have a dog? I didn’t know you liked animals.”

Veronica shrugged.

“I found him when he was a puppy, digging through the trash behind the coffee shop. He’s been my little man ever since.”

Jughead smiled.

“Well, I’ll walk with you. If that’s cool?”

Veronica nodded. It would be nice to be out and about for once on a Saturday night. She could use the social interaction that didn’t have to do with coworkers or customers.

“Veronica…this place is…” Jughead said quietly as he walked up the steps behind Veronica to her apartment door.

“A little dilapidated? Yeah, I know, but it’s just how it looks on the outside. The inside has been completely renovated. The rent’s pretty cheap for being so close to campus.”

The two entered her apartment to the sounds of Ernest’s yipping bark.

“Hey Ernie!” Veronica greeted, as usual.

She bent down on the floor to nuzzle him.

“Ernie?” Jughead asked with a chuckle.

Veronica nodded.

“Well, Ernest actually.” She said as she grabbed the dog leash from the hook on the wall.

“As in Hemingway?” Jughead asked with a grin.

“The one and only.”

\-----

After dropping Ernie back off at the apartment after his walk, Veronica and Jughead walked down the quiet streets around the university. It was the calm before the storm of college students that would be making their way to the local bars and clubs for their late night, weekend partying. Veronica didn’t usually join them, but tonight was an exception. She needed the distraction.

“I have to say, Veronica. You’ve really changed a lot since high school. I’m kind of…amazed.” Jughead said as the two sat at the bar of a small hole-in-the-wall that Jughead liked to go to occasionally.

Veronica shrugged.

“People change if they want to. I didn’t really like who I was back then.” She said as she sipped her rum and Coke.

Jughead agreed as he took a swig of his beer.

“I didn’t like who I was either. Such a fucking wimp. No wonder Reggie liked to kick my ass all the time. I must have deserved it.”

Veronica looked at him, her eyes wide.

“Jug, you were _never_ a wimp. And Reggie was a dick.”

Jughead shook his head.

“Well, regardless, being a Serpent has definitely been good for building up some of what I feel like I was lacking back in high school.”

“You’re still with the Serpents?” She asked, curiously.

Jughead nodded.

“I am…are you cool with associating with a Southside Serpent, Miss Lodge?” He asked, a cautious look forming on his face.

“I don’t have a problem with that at all. Why would I?” She replied, sincerely.

Jughead shrugged.

“Some people just do.” He said, a sadness in his voice.

“Like Betty?” She asked, as she eyed him.

He definitely was still hurt about the rejection he’d dealt with by being a Serpent. Especially the rejection from Betty. His involvement with his dad’s gang had been a big reason why the two had broken up. Betty had worried about him all the time. It had driven her crazy.

“Yeah…like Betty.” He replied.

Veronica sighed.

“Well…I’m not Betty.”

 

To be continued...


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Veronica aren't dealing with the news of Betty and Archie's wedding well. They find comfort in commiserating together, and they both realize they'd never really known each other well until now. They're getting closer. A true friendship is forming. But will it lead to more?

The two old friends sat together at the bar, drinking and talking about old times as the hours ticked by.

It was getting late but Jughead realized he’d been enjoying himself a lot more than he’d thought he would. Veronica Lodge was no longer the same girl he’d known in high school. The pretty girl who had a cutting remark for everyone, giving Cheryl Blossom a run for her money. The rich Rivervixen with the terrifying dad and gorgeous mom who doted on their only child at every turn. The girl who dated the hottest of the jocks, finally setting her sights on the ultimate prize in the form of Archie Andrews.

She had been the girl who wanted the best of everything, and she got it. But that girl was no longer the woman that sat before him now. Veronica Lodge had grown into a heartbreakingly beautiful woman, still smart as a whip, still funny. But there was more to her soul now. There was a sadness in her eyes, but a tenderness in her heart. She was a hard worker who no longer seemed to care anything about status or labels. She didn’t even have a car. Her pearl necklace was no longer an ever present reminder of the prestige and good fortune she had once come from.

Jughead wanted more than anything to know what had happened between Veronica and her parents that had caused her to be so cut off from them to the point that she was willing to live in a tiny, rundown apartment building and work two jobs. But he dared not ask. He could tell Veronica had her guard up. There was something in the way she carried herself that was edgy and nervous and Jughead couldn’t help but be concerned by it.

What he could see, more than anything, was that Veronica needed a friend. Someone who wasn’t busy planning a wedding and someone who wasn’t marrying her best friend.

“I don’t usually drink this much.” Veronica said with a grin as she steadied herself by gripping Jughead’s arm as they walked out onto the sidewalk outside of the bar.

The two had left the bar just as it was getting ready to close. Neither one of them had realized how late it was. Drinks and conversation had flowed easily between them as the night had worn on. It had been unexpected, but strangely, really nice.

“Wow.”

Veronica looked at him.

“Wow, what? Do you think I’m some sort of alcoholic just because I used to party in high school?” She asked, annoyed.

Jughead shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile since we ran into each other at the library last week.”

Veronica thought for a minute.

“God…I think you’re right. 'Wow', indeed. Maybe I need to drink that much more often.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Maybe you do. If it brings out that smile again.”

Veronica flushed pink at his words, so unusual for her but it was incredibly endearing.

“Whoa!” Jughead said with a teasing smile. “I just made Veronica Lodge blush!”

Veronica let go of his arm and stood in front of him, giving him a little wobbly push.

“I blush for _no_ man!” She replied with a laugh.

She turned to walk away but tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Jughead quickly reacted and caught her before she reached the ground. He felt a weird stir in his stomach as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She looked up at him as he held her against his chest.

“Thank you, Jug.” She said quietly.

Jughead wasn’t sure what had come over him, but looking at her then, so uncharacteristically vulnerable, made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time even though he wasn't quite sure what it was.

“Do…uh…can I walk you home? It’s pretty late.” He stuttered as he loosened his grip on her.

Veronica stepped back from him, and looked down, fixing her coat but still blushing.

“Um, no. I’m good. I do a lot of late night walking, so...yeah. But thank you.”

Jughead nodded.

“So I guess I’ll see you at the engagement party?” He asked, trying his best not to sound too eager.

But there was something about knowing that Veronica was going through what he was going through, as far as the pain and the hurt of what they were about to have to watch happen right before their eyes between Archie and Betty, that made him feel a kinship with Veronica. She was the only one that could understand how it felt.

“Yeah…I’ll be there.” She replied, somberly.

Jughead immediately regretted bringing up the wedding topic. Veronica had been in such a happy mood over the past couple of hours and now he’d ruined it.

“I’ll bring us a flask of whiskey. We’ll get through it.”

Veronica smiled.

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Jones.”

Jughead smiled back.

“Goodnight, Lodge.”

\-----

Veronica entered the Cooper home and a sudden rush of comfort and familiarity hit her. She hadn’t been to their house in a while and it always felt so warm and inviting when she was there. Even with the drama that seemed to always be going on in Betty’s family, at the end of the day they still loved each other and supported one another.

Veronica couldn’t help but be envious of Betty, in more ways than one.

“Oh Veronica! You look fabulous!” Polly Cooper squealed when she saw Veronica walk in.

Veronica smiled coyly, she had wanted to look nice without trying too hard so she had worn a short, lavender cocktail dress with her favorite black heels. She didn’t want to be accused of trying to upstage the bride but she wanted to make an impression nonetheless.

“Everyone is in the backyard. We’re just having some cocktails for now.” Polly said as she ushered Veronica through the house and out through the back door.

Veronica gasped as she took in the strings of white Christmas lights that were wrapped around just about anything that didn’t move through the expansive Cooper backyard. It was breathtaking. And it briefly took her attention away from how nervous she felt knowing she was about to see Archie for the first time in quite a while.

Archie. The thought of him, seeing him, made her hands feel clammy. She suddenly wished she could just leave.

“I have that whiskey. Need a drink?”

Veronica turned to the sound of Jughead walking up beside her.

“Jughead. My beanie wearing knight in shining armor. Yes, a drink right this very second would be fantastic.” She smiled as Jughead handed her the shiny, metal flask he’d brought.

She couldn’t help but notice how good he looked, dressed in a button-up shirt and black slacks. If she had to be honest with herself, Jughead had grown up to be extremely good looking, but something made her feel guilty for even noticing. He had that dark and dangerous quality about him that most women found irresistible. Even Veronica. But she dismissed the thought, shaking her head as she let the burn of the whiskey wash down her throat.

“You look great, by the way. Archie will be speechless.”

Veronica shrugged.

“I didn’t dress this way for Archie.” She replied, irritated.

The last thing she wanted anyone to think was that she cared about what Archie thought. But deep down, she did. Not that it would matter. Archie wasn’t going to change his mind just because Veronica looked great in purple.

“Oh? So you dressed this way for me? I’m flattered, Miss Lodge.” Jughead said with a mocking grin.

Veronica gave him a playful smack on the arm.

“It would be kind of funny if everyone thought I _had_ dressed this way for you, though.”

Jughead cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Veronica, do I smell one of your classic schemes brewing?”

Veronica smiled slyly.

“I’m just saying, what if we pretended to flirt, you know, just to get under their skin just a little. Could make the night a little more interesting for two brokenhearted souls, right? Or maybe that’s just the whiskey talking…”

But Jughead nodded in agreement.

“I think you’re right. Being here is fucking miserable. Let’s have some fun with it.”

Veronica took a deep breath. She felt so grateful for Jughead’s company. She didn’t feel so alone, and it was that feeling that she knew would help her get through the night.

“Archie, look who I just ran into.” Jughead said as he and Veronica approached where Archie stood talking to a few of Betty’s cousins that were attending the party.

Veronica held her breath. Archie looked fantastic as always. His auburn hair swept back as his crisp, white dress shirt hugged him snugly, revealing his ever-present muscular body. When his eyes met hers, she felt as though her heart had stopped completely.

“Wow, Veronica…you look…”

“She’s gorgeous, right?” Jughead interjected as he let his eyes wander over Veronica.

“I’m going to go get us a drink.” Jughead said as he leaned close to her ear, putting his hand on the small of her back.

Veronica couldn’t help but grin at how thick Jughead was laying on the flirtation. She could see the look of panic on Archie’s face when Jughead touched her.

“Congratulations, Archie.” Veronica said with a warm smile.

The smile was genuine, but not so much the congratulations. Inside she was still dying just a little at knowing that Archie would be completely off the market in just a few weeks.

“Thank you, Ronnie. I know it’s sudden. But…we’re ready. Betty and I…things have been really good with us.”

Veronica nodded, but deep down she wanted to yell at him, pound on his chest and scream that he was making a mistake, but she knew that trying to put up a fight would be futile. Especially when Archie’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“There she is.” He said softly.

Veronica turned to see Betty enter the backyard party, joining her guests while looking stunning in a pale pink dress, her hair pulled up, her makeup flawless. Veronica’s eyes landed on Jughead, who was watching Betty just the way Archie was. Oh to be Betty Cooper in that moment. The love of two men who both would do anything for her. Steal, lie, maim, whatever necessary if they thought it would win her heart forever.

Suddenly, Veronica couldn’t take it anymore. As Archie left his conversation with Veronica without saying a word and approached his blushing bride, Veronica grabbed a bottle of champagne from a nearby table and escaped out through the back gate, taking the dirt path that led down to Sweetwater River. She plopped down on the grassy shore and popped the cork before taking a long drink of the bubbly beverage.

“You know it’s dangerous to drink alone.”

“I live for danger, Jughead. I would think you of all people could relate.” Veronica replied as she took another long swig.

“I thought we were going to go have some fun in there.” Jughead said as he sat down next to her and lit up a cigarette.

“You smoke?” Veronica asked, surprised.

“You really are all about the thug life. Aren’t you, Jones?”

Jughead chuckled.

“I don’t smoke often. Only when I need to relieve some tension.”

Veronica lay down on the grass. She was starting to feel the effects of the whiskey and champagne and it felt wonderful. It dulled the ache of having seen Archie so happy to be marrying Betty.

“You obviously hit the bottle when you need some relief.” Jughead remarked as he lay down beside her, blowing out a stream of smoke before taking another drag.

“Yeah, well…I don’t usually drink like this…but…it’s not going to be an easy month for me. I could hardly hang in that party for 20 minutes. Seeing you two nerds swooning over Betty made me physically ill.”

Jughead let out a laugh.

“I would think her own best friend would understand the swooning. You love her too, don’t you?”

Veronica smiled softly.

“Of course. She’s my best friend. Obviously I don’t love her the way you and Archie do, but yeah, I get it. I get why she’s so loved. She’s Betty Cooper. She’s the pride and joy of Riverdale. She’s amazing. And being her best friend has been a blessing and a curse, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. She’s been the only truly loyal person in my whole life.”

Jughead looked over at her then.

“Veronica…what happened with your parents?” He asked quietly.

Veronica sat up, her head dizzy from the alcohol.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She murmured as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jughead sat up with her, taking her hand in his.

“You don’t just have Betty. You have me too.”

Veronica gave Jughead a weak smile.

“Why?” She asked, unable to completely understand Jughead’s motives for being so kind to her.

Jughead sighed.

“Because you’re hurting. And I can tell you’re lonely. You need someone to lean on. You can lean on me.”

Veronica’s heart pounded hard as she held back the tears that wanted to run down her cheeks in a flood of emotion. How badly she needed that. She found herself wrapping her arms around Jughead’s broad shoulders.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

The two old friends held each other for a while, neither one saying a word, just finding a quiet comfort in each other.

“You ready to go back in there?” He asked her after they’d pulled away.

Veronica nodded.

Jughead helped her up and picked the leaves off of her dress.

“You really do look gorgeous, Veronica. I wasn’t just playing our game when I said that to Archie.”

Veronica grinned at him.

“You look pretty handsome yourself. Now…let’s show everyone how truly unaffected we can be.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan.”

\-----

Veronica sat in her business management class trying not to be bored out of her mind. She was already way ahead on what they were currently discussing, which was the benefit to not having much of a social life. She took out her notepad and looked through her to-do list in regards to Betty’s wedding. She had already checked off mailing out invitations and now she was checking the RSVP’s for the bachelorette party guest list that would be going on that weekend. As short notice as it was, it was no surprise that just about everyone on the list planned to attend. No one wanted to miss a Betty, Polly, and Veronica shindig. Veronica was still notorious for throwing the best parties and she couldn’t help but still find some pride in that, even though partying wasn’t really her world anymore.

In fact, if it hadn’t been for Jughead, she wasn’t sure she would have been able to get through the engagement party the weekend before. She and Jughead had played the flirtation game flawlessly, to the point that Veronica found herself not always pretending when she batted her eyelashes at Jughead, or touched his arm, or gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had enjoyed it, maybe a little more than she should have. But there was something about Jughead Jones that was so different from the boy she’d known in high school. He was more confident now, more secure in himself. He had always been smart but he seemed even smarter. He was the only one she could talk poetry and art with while also going into deep discussion on the governmental breakdown in foreign countries. He was sweet but mysterious, with bruised knuckles that reminded her that he lived in a dodgy world on the Southside.

She had a hard time admitting it but she was attracted to Jughead to the point that she found herself thinking about him more than she felt comfortable with. But it was difficult to deny it. He had an incredible ability to bring her out of her dark, moody funk. He was making this whole wedding ordeal much more bearable, and it was something she was completely grateful to him for.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

_“You working at Black and Brew today?”_

It was Jughead. She quickly texted back.

_“Yep, 3 to 8.”_

_“Cool, see you later then.”_

Veronica couldn’t help but feel a thrill at the thought of getting to hang out with Jughead again, but she tried to keep herself in check. Jughead was just a friend. That’s all he could ever be. He was still in love with Betty. She was still in love with Archie. It was what it was.

\-----

It was almost 8pm at the coffee shop when Jughead showed up, a grin on his face. Veronica couldn't help but smile back.

“Let’s go out. I know a great little bar with live music.” He said as he untied Veronica’s apron and lay it on the counter.

Veronica chuckled.

“Okay, okay. But let me cash out first.” She said as she went over to the register to put in her last customer check before clocking out.

She checked the mirror behind the counter and fluffed her hair. She wouldn’t have time to freshen up but it didn’t matter. She just wanted to enjoy what remained of her night with some good company.

“You look beautiful, as always, Lodge. Let’s go.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at him but Jughead shrugged.

“What? I can’t tell my friend that she’s beautiful?” He asked with a devious smile.

“You can. But I don’t feel particularly beautiful right at the moment.”

Jughead shook his head and chuckled.

“Well, you are. You always are. Deal with it.”

It felt as though it had been a long time since a guy had been so complimentary towards her. Sure, Veronica was flirted with regularly by men, and college boys, even some professors when they came into the library or coffee shop. She got asked out often, but none of it felt as genuine as it did coming from Jughead.

The two walked together quickly to Jughead’s waiting motorcycle. The air had turned chilly as it got closer to mid-November causing Veronica to wrap her scarf around her neck to keep the cold out.

“Have you ever been on a bike before?” Jughead asked as he handed Veronica a helmet.

Veronica nodded.

“Sat on, ridden on, done a few unspeakable things on…once or twice.” She replied with a mischievous grin.

Jughead’s eyes widened.

“I’d like to hear that story someday soon.” He said with a wink as he motioned for Veronica to take a seat behind him.

“Hold on tight.”

Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d be riding on the back of a motorcycle owned by Jughead Jones, her body so close to his, and liking it. 

And as the wind blew her scarf right off of her neck, she realized she didn't need it. She was warm anyway.

 

To be continued...


	3. Next Level

They arrived at the bar, already full for it being a week night, and found a small table in a dark corner. Jughead ordered their drinks and brought them back, a smile on his face.

  
“So I have to tell you, Archie was pretty pissed about our little game at the party.”

  
Veronica chuckled.

  
“Oh yeah? What did he say?”

  
Jughead shook his head, smiling.

  
“That it wasn’t cool of me to be so blatant about my attraction to you. That it was disrespectful to him and to Betty.”

  
Veronica laughed heartily. She could just imagine the look on Archie’s face, the tone in his voice. A part of her felt bad that they’d made him upset, but the other part of her felt a satisfaction that she needed to feel. She had been in so much pain when Betty had first told her about dating Archie and then about their engagement. And now the wedding was fast approaching and if it hadn’t been for the fun she’d been having with Jughead, she was sure she’d be crying herself to sleep every night.

  
“I’m sorry for getting you in trouble with Archie. Is he still mad?”

  
Jughead shrugged.

  
“He’ll get over it. But apparently we were very convincing.”

  
Veronica grinned.

  
“Well, it wasn’t like it was that difficult. You’re pretty easy on the eyes.”

  
Jughead looked down at his beer, an embarrassed smile on his face.

  
“Oh wow, I made Jughead Jones blush!” Veronica said, teasing him how he’d teased her a couple weeks earlier.

  
“I hope you don’t just see me as a pretty face, Lodge.” He smirked as he motioned to the server for another round of drinks.

  
“Not at all. You read Longfellow. You obviously have a brain.”

  
\-----

The two drank and talked for hours, getting increasingly tipsier but enjoying the feeling and enjoying each other’s company.

  
“You seriously didn’t know I won the Achievement in Writing award our senior year?” Veronica asked Jughead with a surprised laugh.

  
Jughead shook his head.

  
“All I knew was that I didn’t win it and I was so mad.” Jughead replied, shaking his head, smiling at the memory.

  
“I didn’t even know you liked to write.”

  
Veronica nodded.

  
“I do, actually. Always have. Damn, Jug, I feel like we didn’t really know each other at all back then.”

  
Jughead nodded in agreement.

  
“I’m glad we’re finding out now.” He said, a warm smile on his face as he looked at her with dreamy eyes.

  
Veronica looked away. She didn’t want to think he was looking at her like that for real. It had to just be the alcohol.

  
“You know we can’t drive anywhere like this. I’ll get us a cab.” Veronica said as she pulled out her phone.

  
Jughead paid their tab, even though Veronica had tried to refuse, he’d insisted.

  
“It’s on me. You can get it next time.” He said as he signed the receipt and helped Veronica up from her chair.

  
Next time.

Veronica was glad he wanted there to be a next time. She had so much fun hanging out with Jughead. She never would have thought they could get along so well. They’d never really had a close connection in high school, only hanging out with each other because they were dating each other’s best friends. But now it felt like he was her friend too and it made her happy.

  
Veronica sighed as the cab pulled up to her apartment and Jughead got out to open her door.

  
“Have a good night, buddy.” Jughead said as he paid the cab driver.

  
“Jughead, what are you doing?” Veronica asked, confused.

  
“He still needs to take you home.”

  
But Jughead grinned deviously as the driver pulled away.

  
“No he doesn’t."

  
Veronica didn’t say a word as Jughead gave her a determined look. She turned and allowed him to follow her up the stairs to her door.

  
“Hey Ernie!” Jughead greeted as he gave Ernest a pat on the head.

  
Veronica nervously removed her coat as she shut the door closed behind her. She knew she could have told Jughead to go home, could have insisted. She could have refused to let him come up to her apartment with her. Maybe she should have. Yes, she should have refused. But she didn’t. She wanted him there. She wanted him to stay the night.

  
Jughead turned to look at her and her heart pounded furiously in her chest as his eyes raked over her hungrily. She did her best to play it cool, but she was scared as hell. She hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, much less someone that her best friend had been madly in love with at one time. She felt a deep sense of disloyalty standing in front of Jughead as she began to slowly remove her clothes while he watched, but she couldn’t stop herself. Why should Betty be the only one to be happy? Betty was about to get married to Veronica’s ex-boyfriend. So what if Veronica slept with Betty’s? It didn’t make her any worse or better than Betty. It was what it was.

  
Jughead began to take off his own clothes, but he never took his eyes off of Veronica. She watched him as he began to remove his jeans, revealing nothing underneath. It was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. The length of him was unbelievable. She couldn’t believe Betty had given up what Jughead had.

  
Veronica removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor, her only piece of clothing left was her panties.

  
“Damn…” Jughead sighed as he began to stroke himself while gazing at her.

  
“Come here.” She said, her voice husky with lust.

  
Jughead did as he was told and grabbed her bottom while he quickly removed her panties with his strong hands as he kissed along her neck, sucking and licking until he reached her lips. He hesitated for just a second before he slanted his mouth against hers, letting his tongue slick across the seam of her lips, waiting for access to kiss her deeper. She opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue find hers, sweeping tenderly against it over and over in hot, heady kisses that were making her whole body weak with desire for him. His hands held her face, kissing her with such passion that she found herself backing up against her front door for support as she moaned into his mouth.

  
He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her permission to take it to the bedroom.

  
“It’s just sex. That’s it.” She said, hoping he understood that she wasn’t expecting anything more. She knew how he felt. She knew how _she_ felt. But she also knew that she could let herself fall for Jughead if she would allow herself to. But she refused to love another man that loved Betty Cooper. She didn’t want that kind of torture for herself. She was tortured enough as it was.

  
Jughead nodded.

  
“I understand. Can I fuck you now?” He asked as he gazed at her mouth, his hands gripping her waist.

  
Veronica grinned sexily at him.

  
“Yes.” She replied as she took his hand and led her to her bedroom.

  
“Night night, Ernie.” 

  
Jughead picked her up and lay her on the bed, covering her body with his own as he kissed her breasts, lingering on each pink peak with his tongue, making her moan with how skillfully he worked her whole body.

  
“You’re incredible, Lodge…absolutely incredible.” He murmured against her neck as he pushed himself into her, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him to push him deeper.

  
Veronica whimpered with pleasure as Jughead rocked his body on top of hers relentlessly, ravaging her as his hands ran through her raven hair, kissing her hard, whispering in her ear things that made her shiver with desire.

  
She felt herself coming close to climax, letting her body go with the wave of ecstasy she felt all the way down to her toes.

  
“Oh…” She moaned as her eyes met Jughead’s.

He smiled at her before kissing her softly.

  
“My turn.” She whispered as she pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him.

  
“Mmmm…fuck…” Jughead moaned as she began to move her body on top of his, slowly and deliberately at first, waiting until just the right moment to pick up her pace.

Jughead’s hands gripped her writhing hips, his eyes closed as he bit his lower lip. Veronica smiled to herself as he quietly moaned her name like he was saying a prayer.

  
She lowered herself so she could kiss him as Jughead’s hands gently grasped her breasts.

  
“You feel so good…” She groaned in his ear.

  
“You’re…so…big.” She whimpered between kisses.

  
That was all it took to make Jughead come hard inside of her as she continued to grind against him.

  
“Holy…shit…” He groaned, panting as she slowly eased herself off of him.

  
“Where are you going?” He asked as Veronica opened the door to her room.

  
She didn't feel comfortable cuddling when the sex wasn't supposed to mean anything.

  
“To get some water. Want some?”

  
Jughead nodded, laying his head back on the pillow, his chest heaving from his climax.

  
\-----

  
The early morning birds were just starting to chirp as Jughead pulled on his jeans while Veronica slept soundly.

  
The unbelievably amazing sex between the two of them had continued all night long until the wee hours of the morning when they had both given in to sleep. Jughead had woke with a start, having dreamt of Veronica, not sure what the dream had meant but he decided he needed to bail out before they had an awkward morning conversation about what had just happened between them.

  
Veronica had told him it was just sex. That was it. It was nothing more than fucking to forget. To forget about what they were both going through for a little while. Jughead was okay with it being only sex and nothing more, and Veronica seemed more than okay with it.

But something still bothered him. Maybe it was knowing that any chance of maybe ever getting Betty back would probably be completely out of the question now that he’d slept with Betty’s very best friend. But who was he kidding, Betty was about to walk down the aisle with Archie. It would take nothing short of a miracle for Betty to change her mind. Even if there was still that tiny bit of hope in his heart that Betty would realize that Jughead was the one she should marry instead. But even if she realized it, Jughead knew it would never work out between them. He lived a life that Betty couldn’t accept and he couldn’t change. It had been a huge part of why things hadn’t worked out between them. It just hadn’t been meant to be.

  
Jughead looked down at the sleeping Veronica. Her black hair fanned out over the pillow, one beautiful leg peeking out from the white, cotton sheets. He didn’t regret being with Veronica. He just couldn’t. Not only had the sex been absolutely stellar, but Veronica was so gorgeous he could hardly take his eyes off of her lately. She was a dream, even if she wasn’t his, and even if he wasn’t hers.

  
\-----

  
Veronica woke with a start. She’d been having a dream that she suddenly couldn’t remember now that she was conscious. But whatever it had been, it had left her heart pounding hard in her chest as she sat up and drank some water.

  
She was still naked from the night before, her body sore from the all-night workout she’d gotten with Jughead.

  
Jughead.

  
She looked around. His clothes were gone, which meant he was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Though, at the same time, a feeling of emptiness took ahold of her. She had enjoyed her newfound friendship with Jughead and had no idea what it meant for them now that they’d had sex. She didn’t want more. She knew that and she knew he knew that, but then there was a part of her that already craved him, wanting him back in her bed, looking at her and kissing her in that intense way that made her shiver all over.

He’d been far more amazing then she could have ever expected.

  
Betty had never said much about her sex life with Jughead, only that it was very satisfying. But that had been at least two and a half years ago since Betty was last with him. Veronica could only imagine that he’d gotten better with time and now she’d reaped the benefits of that. And she realized she wanted more of that, she wanted more of him. She wanted the conversation, the flirtation, the blushing, the mind-blowing sex. She wanted it all and she wanted it with Jughead Jones.

  
She shook her head as she got up from her bed to take a shower. She had promised herself she would never again want a man that wanted Betty. And now the two men in her thoughts both had Betty in theirs.

Veronica couldn’t get let herself get caught up. She wasn’t a masochist enough to allow herself to endure that level of emotional pain.

  
Her heart just couldn’t handle it. So when Jughead texted her a sweet “ _Good morning, beautiful Lodge. I had fun last night.”_ She didn’t respond.

It had been fun, indeed, but she was done now.

  
\-----

  
“So we’ll meet up at Polly’s apartment and then take the limo to Club Lux.” Veronica said as she and Betty sat together at Pop’s having lunch and discussing the Bachelorette party plans.

  
“Sounds perfect, as always. Thank you so much, V. I’m really excited!” Betty said as she clasped her hands together.

  
“Well you deserve an unforgettable night before those vows. This is your time, B.” Veronica said before taking a sip of her milkshake, glancing at her list to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything.

  
“So are you bringing a date to the wedding or what?” Betty asked with a curious grin.

  
Veronica shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

  
“Um…no. Just going to fly solo. I’m okay with it, though, so please don’t stress it.”

  
Betty nodded.

  
“I’m not, but…what about Reggie? I thought you two were still dating.”

  
Veronica shook her head.

  
“No, I haven’t seen him in weeks. It wasn’t really anything anyway. I didn’t even sleep with him. I mean, in high school, he was totally my type. But now? Not so much.”

  
Betty chuckled, understanding that her best friends interest in guys had definitely changed over the past couple of years. But Veronica knew that a part of Betty was somewhat nervous that Veronica still had feelings for Archie. Even if she did, Veronica would never admit it. She never wanted to get in the way of Betty’s happiness.

  
“So who would be your type these days? Jughead?”

  
Veronica gulped, doing her best to maintain. She couldn’t help but wonder if Betty had somehow found out about last night, but she couldn’t imagine that Jughead would have told anyone. Not even Archie.

  
“Uh…what?” Veronica asked, suddenly feeling her pulse race.

  
Betty shrugged.

  
“Don’t get so weirded out, V. I was just asking. You guys just seemed kind of…close…at the engagement party. I hadn’t expected you to ever be interested in Juggie.”

  
Veronica could feel herself getting unusually flustered, which she hated. Being calm and collected had always been one of her favorite qualities about herself.

  
“No, it’s not like that. We’d just been drinking a lot…just having a good time. It’s nothing like what you’re thinking.”

  
But Betty only nodded, a skeptical look on her face.

  
“It’s not like I’d be mad, V. I mean, we're all adults. But let me just tell you, Jughead lives a very dangerous life. It can easily bleed over into your own. I know you have goals, things you want to do. I just don’t want to see you get derailed by getting involved with someone like Jughead. He’s great and all, but he’s got his own set of priorities. Plus, I don’t think he’s over me completely.”

  
Veronica looked at Betty with total disbelief. She couldn’t believe Betty was trying to sway her from getting involved with her ex-boyfriend.

  
“Betty, he’s not really the same person he was a couple years ago. People change.”

  
Betty nodded.

  
“Oh, I know. I know that, V. I’m not saying there’s anything _wrong_ with him. I love Jughead, I always will. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

  
Veronica scoffed.

  
“I love you with all of my heart, Betty, but let me take care of me. And just to ease your mind, nothing is happening, or going to happen, between me and Jughead. So you can relax.”

  
Betty opened her mouth to speak but Veronica had already gotten up from the table to leave.

  
“I’ll talk to you later.” She said as she left Pop’s and started her trek to the nearest bus stop.

  
It was so glaringly obvious that Betty was feeling threatened by the flirtation that had gone on between Veronica and Jughead at the engagement party, but it didn’t give Betty any right to tell Veronica how she should live her life and who she should get involved with. Especially when Betty was about to marry the love of Veronica’s life.

  
What she decided to do was up to her. She wouldn’t let anyone else influence her decisions.

  
Suddenly, a text popped up from Jughead.

  
_-“What’s going on? I haven’t heard from you. Are you okay?”_

  
Veronica sighed. She’d been avoiding him but she didn’t want him to worry.

  
- _“I’m fine. Just busy.”_

  
_-“Too busy to see me later?”_

  
_-“Yes, sorry”_

  
_-“Talk to me, Veronica”_

  
_-“The other night was a mistake”_

  
Jughead didn’t respond to her text. Maybe he agreed that their hookup was wrong. That they shouldn’t have gone there. A part of her wanted him to fight her on it, another part of her wanted him to just leave her alone. She didn’t know why she’d let herself get so invested. She was tired of the letdown.

  
\-----

  
Jughead sat on his motorcycle outside the Whyt Wyrm contemplating what he should do. Either go with Nick, Fangs, and Jinx to the security detail the Serpents were scheduled to work that night at a nearby concert, or go to the Riverdale University library and force Veronica to talk to him.

  
Things had been good with them. They’d become real friends on a whole other level than they had been in high school. Now he wondered if he should have just taken that cab home instead of staying the night with Veronica. But he’d wanted her so badly and had been thinking about getting her underneath him that whole night while they’d talked and drank together. He hadn’t really thought beyond that. Hadn’t thought it would all backfire.

  
Veronica was having regrets and Jughead hated to think he’d ruined the friendship they’d built.

  
“What’s on your mind, boy?” FP asked as he approached his son.

  
“Nothing, dad.” Jughead replied, trying to pretend he was just fixing the mirror on his bike.

  
“You’ve been sitting here for 15 minutes, deep in thought. What’s going on with you?”

  
Jughead sighed.

  
“I fucked up, dad. I slept with Veronica Lodge.”

  
FP let out a slow whistle.

  
“Son, I told you not to get into any trouble.”

  
Jughead sighed.

  
“I wasn’t trying to. It just kind of happened…and now she won’t talk to me.”

  
FP shook his head.

  
“Sounds like she’s feeling some guilt…or maybe something else. Do you like her?”

  
Jughead thought for a minute. He did like Veronica. He liked her a lot. It wasn’t love but he was insanely attracted to her. Being with her made him feel challenged in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time. She kept him on his toes, she gave him a hard time, she was sexy as hell, exotic, dynamic.

  
“Yeah, I like her. But…”

  
“But you’re still in love with the Cooper girl?”

  
Jughead nodded.

  
“I love you, son, but you’re being a fool. You are risking missing out on something that could be good for you, even better than what you had before, and all because you won’t allow yourself to move on. What’s it going to take to get over Betty Cooper, Jug?”

  
Jughead couldn’t even respond. He didn’t know the answer. All he knew was that he’d had two women on his mind lately and the pull towards one was stronger than the other. Something within him didn’t want to get over Betty, and he didn’t know why. Maybe the distraction of Veronica was the only cure.

  
“I gotta go, dad.” Jughead said as he put on his helmet and started up his motorcycle.

  
FP waved goodbye as he watched Jughead speed out of the parking lot and on his way to the university library.

"Good luck, son." FP said quietly to himself, hoping Jughead would realize what was best before it was too late.

  
\------

  
“Lodge.”

  
Veronica looked up to see Jughead standing at the end of the aisle that she was working on, deep in the back section of the library where all the medical texts were kept. It was her favorite section to be in for how quiet and private it was. She would often sneak away to read in that very aisle.

  
“We close in like 2 minutes, Jughead. You need to go.” She said as she checked her watch.

  
But Jughead just smirked at her, his hands in his back pockets as he leaned against the bookcase.

  
“Why have you been avoiding me? Feeling guilty?”

  
Veronica shrugged.

  
“Maybe.” She replied flatly as she continued her work of putting the books back.

  
“Betty is marrying your ex-boyfriend and _you’re_ the one that feels guilty for sleeping with me? How does _that_ work?”

  
Veronica sighed.

  
“I don’t know…I can’t explain it. All I know is that it was a dumb move on both our parts.”

  
But Jughead shook his head.

  
“It wasn’t dumb. Not one bit.”

  
Veronica didn’t reply as she reached up to replace a book back on the holistic medicines shelf. She got on her tiptoes, struggling to reach when she suddenly felt Jughead’s hands slide around her waist, his breath on the back of her neck as he steadied her.

  
“I don’t need your help.” She said quietly as she finally tipped the book back in its place.

  
“I think you do. I think you need my help in the worst way.” He murmured as he swept her hair aside so his lips could brush against her neck.

She shivered.

  
“What are you even doing here, Jughead?” She asked as she turned to look at him.

  
Jughead sighed as he leaned back against the bookcase behind him.

  
“I just want to get her out of my head.” He said as he ran his hands through his inky black hair.

  
Veronica nodded, completely understanding how he felt but not ready to give in.

  
“Yeah…well…I’m not one of those girls you can use and throw away. I have a lot more integrity than that, Beanie Boy.”

  
Jughead chuckled.

  
“I know you do, but you still make my dick hard, Lodge. I can’t help it.” He said as his hand slid down to the crotch of his worn jeans.

  
Veronica let her gaze wander over Jughead. If she had to be honest, he made her hot too. Extremely hot. But she dared not admit it.

  
“Especially when you look at me like that.” He said with a wink.

  
Veronica swallowed hard. She was too obvious and she hated herself for it.

  
“Look at you like what?” She asked, trying to keep herself busy by wiping imaginary dust off of the book she’d picked up from her cart.

  
“Like you want to rip my clothes off right here and now and have your way with me.”

  
Veronica rolled her eyes.

  
“You wish.”

  
Jughead licked his lips and grinned sexily at her.

  
“I absolutely do. Come on, Lodge. I dare you.”

  
She walked up slowly to him and pressed her body against his, looking up at him with a sly grin. She could feel Jughead’s hard length against her. How badly she wanted him inside her right at that moment. But she wouldn’t give in to his dare.

  
“No way in hell, Jones.” She said before backing away and walking back down the aisle.

But before she could even reach the end, he had grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

  
“Don’t deny this. You want me, I want you. We’re in this together, Veronica.” He murmured against her lips as he held her to him, their bodies molding together perfectly.

  
When he said her name like that, she knew he meant everything he said.

  
She couldn’t deny him. It was a battle she wouldn’t win this time. She gently pressed her lips to his, the feeling still so foreign but something she never knew she needed and wasn’t sure how she could ever live without.

But she would find a way, eventually. But tonight, she was taking all she could get.

 

To be continued...


	4. Wonderfully Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been heating up between Jughead and Veronica but neither one is sure what the other is feeling. Is there more going on or is it just a fantastic distraction?

It was obvious Veronica was holding back and there was something about it that pained Jughead deep down.

He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled up her dress and removed her panties.

“Fuck…you’re so wet.” He groaned as he touched her.

Veronica bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the bookcase that Jughead had pushed her up against. She was so gorgeous that his heart thundered in his chest so hard he swore she could hear it. He knelt down in front of her and covered her core with his mouth, wanting nothing more than to make her moan for him. And she did immediately while she ran her hands through his dark hair, grabbing handfuls of it as his mouth worked her.

“Oh….god….” She said softly, causing a shiver to run through Jughead’s whole body at the way she sounded when she was reaching her climax.

Pleasuring Veronica had become his new obsession.

Veronica turned around and gripped one of the bookshelves as Jughead unzipped his jeans. In one quick push, he drove himself into her from behind, holding her hips as he thrust in and out steadily and at a pace that made Veronica whimper softly, the sound so sexy Jughead could hardly stop himself from coming hard inside of her.

“I need you again.” She murmured as he pulled out, breathless from his climax.

“Can I come over?” He asked.

Veronica nodded as she picked her panties up off the floor and stuck them in Jughead’s front pocket of his jeans.

“You need to return my panties anyway, so might as well.”

Jughead’s whole body went weak at the way she looked at him when she spoke. He wasn’t sure he’d ever met a sexier woman than Veronica Lodge.

 

\-----

Jughead rolled over in Veronica’s bed to find her not there. It was still dark out, so he got up to see where she had gone, and found her sitting on her small balcony, Ernest sitting beside her as she casually scratched behind his ear. The sight warmed Jughead’s heart. It was something he’d never expected to witness in his whole life. How was this the same woman he’d known all throughout high school? He wondered to himself.

She was full of surprises, and he never wanted to stop finding out more about her at every turn.

“Can I join you or is this a private reverie?” He asked quietly as he looked up at the full moon hanging in the night sky above.

Veronica looked up and gave him a warm grin. Every time she smiled at him, he felt like he’d been given a little gift. For as much as she had changed over the past couple of years, she still kept an incredible amount of self-control on her emotions. But those rare times she let him see beneath her steely surface was something he cherished.

“Please join the reverie party. Ernest won’t tell me what he’s thinking about.” Veronica said with a chuckle.

“Ah, Ernest, I didn’t take you for the quiet type.” Jughead replied as he pet the small dog.

“So you’re not concerned with any neighbors seeing you out here completely naked?” Jughead asked, noticing that Veronica had nothing on.

He wasn’t at all complaining but he wasn’t quite comfortable with anyone else seeing her that way.

“No one around here is awake at 4am. Just us.” She said as she took a sip of wine.

She handed the glass to him so he could share with her.

“Is this one of those cheap reds you stocked up on?” He asked her, remembering what she’d said the first time he’d ran into her at the coffee shop.

Veronica laughed quietly.

“It is. Fortunately, I haven’t had to open many bottles. I have a better distraction.” She said as she gave Jughead a sultry look.

Jughead could feel himself harden at her words. Veronica noticed as well, for just at that moment she got up from her chair and sat astride Jughead in his. She eased herself onto him and began to rock her body slowly on top of his. He took her face in his hands, kissing her softly as she leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her breasts against his chest. He’d never had sex like this before. So free and reckless, just like Veronica. He couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of her.

“Mmmm….” She murmured as she kissed along his jawline, taking his earlobe in her mouth before moving along his neck, licking and gently biting, making him crazy at how flawless she was at what she did to him.

“Damn, baby…” He whispered as he hands ran down her back and to her bottom as she continued to grind her body on him.

He could hear the crickets chirping, the quiet sounds of night as he gazed at the stars. He didn’t want the night to end. The night was when he was with her, just her, and he forgot about everything else.

 

\------

The party was in full swing a few nights later as Betty and her bachelorette party attendees loaded up into the limo that would take them to their first stop of the night, Club Lux.

Veronica passed out pink garters and boas to all the girls, Betty’s favorite color, and made a champagne toast to the bride to be.

“Our lovely Betty will soon be a married woman, but we’ll make sure she gets a wild night with the girls every so often!” Veronica said as she raised her glass.

All the girls cheered before taking sips of the sweet bubbly beverage.

As they filed through the velvet rope without having to wait in the line that wrapped around the building, Betty took Veronica’s hand in hers.

“V, I need to apologize to you for the other day. I shouldn’t have given you shit about Jughead. I think I just had this knee-jerk reaction to be protective of you. I know things haven’t been easy for you in the past year. And…maybe I was a little jealous too. But that gave me no right to try and tell you what to do. I’m sorry.”

Veronica could hardly look Betty in the eyes, feeling awful about Betty’s apology when her best friend didn’t know the whole truth about what had really been going on between her and Jughead.

“It’s okay, B. Please don’t give it another thought.”

Betty nodded.

“There is someone I want to introduce you to, though. He’s in my Women’s Literature class and he’s meeting us later at Evergreen’s Pub. I think you’ll like him.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God, B. That’s like the oldest trick in the book. The guy that takes Women’s Lit just to meet girls.”

Betty chuckled.

“No, I swear. He’s not like that at all. Just give him a chance, okay?”

Veronica sighed.

“Okay. Fine.” Veronica replied reluctantly as the group of girls headed to their VIP tables.

Veronica didn’t want to meet some random guy, especially someone that Betty thought she would hit it off with. Betty had never been good at setting Veronica up with anyone. She always got it wrong. And a part of her couldn’t help but think about Jughead. He wasn’t her boyfriend, but they had been sleeping together and hanging out, texting and talking late at night. Something about potentially dating someone else felt wrong. But then Veronica had to remind herself that Jughead’s heart belonged to someone else and she didn’t want to fool herself into thinking otherwise.

 

\-----

“Are you sure the girls aren’t going to be pissed that we’re crashing their night?” Kevin asked as he and Archie’s bachelor party walked down the street towards the pub where the girls were hanging out after their night of clubbing.

“Who cares! It will be hilarious!” Reggie said with a boisterous laugh.

Archie shrugged.

“I think it will be fun.”

But Jughead didn’t care what they did, he was just along for the ride at this point after having taken Archie and the other guys out for a night of their own bachelor fun. They’d played laser tag, paintball, pool and darts. Jughead had done his duty as best man, now it was time for some drinks.

The guys looked around as they entered the bar and almost immediately heard the laughter of a group of girls in one corner.

“I think they might be drunk.” Moose said with a chuckle as they approached where the girls were hanging out.

Jughead noticed Betty in the center of her group of adoring friends, looking lovely as always. His heart still flipped when she smiled at him. But he found himself looking around for Veronica, having not seen her in the corner with the rest of the girls.

“Hey Juggie!” Betty said as she gave him a big, drunken hug before moving on to Reggie and then Archie.

“You girls are toasted.” Jughead said to Cheryl as she swigged a beer.

“We’re celebrating, Jughead! Don’t be a buzzkill.”

She replied as she gave him a shove.

Jughead shook his head, chuckling. He was glad they were having fun but he wondered if Veronica had decided to leave the party early. He was just taking his phone out of his pocket to text her when his eyes suddenly landed on her sitting at the bar. But she wasn’t alone.

“Who’s he?” Jughead asked Polly, pointing over to where Veronica sat talking to some guy with slicked back blonde hair and wearing a polo shirt.

He did his best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Polly shrugged.

“Some guy Betty introduced her to. I think his name is Greg.”

Jughead made a face.

“Greg?”

Polly nodded.

“You okay, Jug? You look like someone named Greg kicked your dog or something.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

But he wasn’t. He didn’t like the way Greg was looking at Veronica. Not that he could blame him for his gaze on her. Veronica looked sexy as hell in her black cocktail dress and sky high heels. But what he really didn’t like was the way Veronica was looking at Greg. Like she was just as interested in him as he seemed to be with her.

Almost as if she could feel someone watching her, Veronica looked up and locked eyes with Jughead. He folded his arms across his chest as she smiled at him and waved. Jughead didn’t smile back. She looked at him confused and turned back to Greg before getting up and heading towards where Jughead stood.

“Hey.” She said as she approached him.

“Hey. Who’s that guy?” Jughead asked, wasting no time getting to the bottom of what was going on.

“Oh, that’s Gary.” Veronica replied with a smile.

“ _Gary_? God, that’s even worse than Greg. Are you serious, Veronica? You’re seriously hanging out with a guy named _Gary_?”

Veronica gave Jughead a quizzical look.

“What’s your problem, Jones?” She asked him.

Jughead didn’t know what to say, at first. He wasn’t sure what his problem was necessarily.

“I just…I don’t think you should be sleeping with someone else while you’re sleeping with me.”

Veronica chuckled.

“What? I didn’t say anything about sleeping with him. We’re just talking. Besides, you don’t own my body. You don’t have any rights to it.” She said as she started to walk away.

But Jughead grabbed her hand.

“I have more rights than Gary.”

Veronica shook her head.

“No, you don’t.”

Jughead glared at her.

“Let me take you home.”

But Veronica crossed her arms, smirking.

“You think I’m that easy, Jones? Give me a glare and a demand and I’ll just fall in line? Well, that doesn’t work on me.”

She turned to go back to where Gary was waiting for her at the bar, leaving Jughead fuming at the fact that he wasn’t able to do anything to stop her without causing a scene and having everyone notice.

Jughead sat down and poured himself a beer from the round of pitchers that Reggie had ordered for them. He kept his back to Veronica and Gary. He didn’t want to watch Veronica look at another guy with that sexy gaze that made Jughead crazy.

“Why the pissed off look?” Kevin asked curiously.

He’d been watching everything.

Jughead shook his head.

“Something going on with you and the princess?”

Jughead scoffed.

“Like I would tell you if anything was.”

Kevin chuckled.

“Be careful, Jughead. Veronica is a whole other ballgame than what you’re used to.”

Jughead knew Kevin was right, he was seeing how different Veronica was than any other girl he’d ever been with, and completely opposite from Betty. He wasn’t used to a girl pissing him off so much, while also causing him to be incredibly turned on. But Veronica had that ability. And as angry as he was, as hurt as his pride was, he wasn’t done with her.

“Kevin, mind your own business.” Jughead replied before downing his beer and lighting up a cigarette.

And for once, his need to smoke had nothing to do with Betty.

 

\-----

“Lodge! Hey! Lodge! You awake?”

Veronica rolled her eyes as she heard Jughead yelling from the street below. She opened up the door to her patio and walked out to see him staggering on the sidewalk.

“How fucking drunk are you, Jones?” She asked, annoyed.

“Very! Are you alone or is Gary up there? Gary? Are you up there with Lodge? Is your dick bigger than mine?” \

Veronica knew she had to get Jughead off the sidewalk before her neighbors got pissed.

“I’m alone. Now come up here and stop yelling like a hot mess!”

Veronica went back inside and opened the door to her apartment as Jughead stumbled up the steps and into her living room.

“You’re alone?” He asked again, looking like a lost little boy.

Veronica couldn’t help but feel sorry for the state he was in. It couldn’t have been easy to have to throw Archie a bachelor party and do his best to have a good time and be happy for his best friend. It had been tough for Veronica too, but not as tough as she had thought it would be. She certainly hadn’t felt the need to get plastered.

“Yes, I’m alone. I've been alone all night. What are you doing yelling outside my apartment at 2 o’clock in the morning?”

Jughead laid down on her couch and let out a long sigh.

“I didn’t like seeing you with that guy, Lodge. He looks like an asshole.”

Veronica couldn’t help but snicker at Jughead’s obvious jealousy. Something about it made her feel a satisfaction she knew she shouldn’t feel but she couldn’t help it. Even if all Jughead was doing was just projecting his hurt feelings about Betty and Archie onto Veronica talking to Gary.

“He’s not an asshole, Jughead. He was nice. But no, he’s not my type.”

Jughead grinned lazily.

“What’s your type? Am I your type?”

Veronica smiled.

“I’m going to go get you some water.” She replied as she headed to her small kitchen.

Truth was, she had enjoyed talking with Gary. It had been a nice conversation and he was a nice guy who seemed very interested in her, but she could tell right away that there was just no real chemistry with him. He wasn’t what she was interested in at all. And when she saw Jughead at the bar, she had been almost relieved. She knew she’d a have a much better time with him. But Jughead had acted like a jerk and it had upset her more than she’d let on. She didn’t know where it came from but she never wanted Jughead to think he had control over her.

But the truth was, he _did_ have control over her, and she hated it. But it was what it was. Something inside of her was changing and she knew it had everything to do with Jughead Jones.

Veronica got Jughead a glass of water and a few aspirins to help with the headache he would likely have in the morning. But when she walked back to her living room, Jughead was sound asleep. She shook her head, smiling as she took off his shoes, covered him with a blanket and left the water and aspirin on the table next to him. She padded back to her room and climbed into her bed.

And sometime in the middle of the night, she woke up to find Jughead in her bed with her, his arms wrapped around her. The feeling was so wonderful and yet so painful. She didn’t know where his heart or mind was when it came to her and she was scared to know the truth. She wondered if she was just a fun distraction for him or if there was something else going on.

She knew he wanted to forget about Betty, and he seemed to forget about the blonde ex of his every time he was with Veronica. But she didn’t want to be used for what she could help temporarily erase from Jughead’s mind. But she didn’t know if she wanted more either. It was the crux of a problem that she wasn’t sure how to solve.

 

To be continued...


	5. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Jughead are becoming more intertwined but their fears of how they are feeling towards each other are consuming them. Will either of them be brave enough to lay everything on the line and tell the truth?

“You _owe_ the money, so _pay_ the money.”

Jughead stood nearby barely paying attention as Fangs hassled some car salesman over some money he owned a loan shark that often used the Serpents as muscle to get his lenders to pay him back in full, and in a timely manner.

They rarely ever had to rough anyone up, and the guy they were currently dealing with would comply, he just needed a little push.

Jughead had been working hard, for years, with the help of FP, to rid the negative stigma that often was associated with the Southside Serpents. He had made it his personal mission to get everyone to agree to taking the gang in a more legitimate direction. Doing _real_ work and making honest money by only being involved in things that were legal, but also lucrative.

He wanted the gang to have the tough exterior but also a cleaner reputation. Sure, it was still a struggle, things hadn’t been perfect, but for the most part, Jughead was happy with the direction the Serpents were going towards.

“You ready for a beer? I sure am.” Fangs said once he’d finished with the game of intimidation.

Jughead nodded.

“Hair of the dog, sure.” He replied.

Fangs laughed.

“You’re hungover, huh? Figured you’d get trashed at your friend’s bachelor party. Isn’t he marrying your girl?”

Jughead shook his head.

“She’s not my girl anymore.”

Jughead realized that it was the first time he’d said that about Betty without it feeling like a million knives being stabbed into his chest. It felt strange, but comforting. And he knew it had everything to do with Veronica Lodge.

He couldn’t get his mind off of her. He’d woken up at her place the morning before, laying in her bed, holding her. It had felt incredible and it had been the first time he’d spent the night without sex being involved. But he’d left before she’d woken up. He wasn’t sure what to do. He was afraid if he stayed he would have confessed to her how different he was feeling, how his heart seemed to be changing. But he wasn’t sure if that was in her mind at all when it came to him.

She kept herself so guarded. As soon as she seemed to let down her walls, she would catch herself and build them back up. It was maddening to Jughead. She was protecting herself, but from what?

Jughead knew he’d gotten wasted because he had been so caught off guard by Veronica’s blind date with the Gary guy. He’d barely remembered yelling to her outside of her apartment. Things were blurry, but he was beyond relieved that she had been alone. Gary hadn’t stayed over, hadn’t even gone home with her at all.

The thought of Veronica with anyone else tore at Jughead. He knew he had to do something. Something to show her that he was feeling something for her. So he had sent her flowers, but he hadn’t heard from her yet.

He sighed as he sat at the bar of the Whyt Wyrm, swigging beer and listening to his friends talk about fixing their motorcycles. He checked his phone over and over, hoping desperately for a text from Veronica.

“Jones!”

Jughead swiveled around in his stool at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Lodge? What the fuck are you doing in here?” Jughead seethed as fellow Serpents catcalled the beautiful raven haired woman as she made her way to where Jughead sat.

The bar was the last place he wanted her to be in, especially with all the shady characters that frequented the place.

“Where the hell do you get off sending me flowers?” She said through clenched teeth.

In her hand were the pink roses he had sent her. This had not been the reaction that Jughead had expected.

“I…I just wanted to do something nice. You know, show you that I give a damn.” He said as he stood up to face her.

Even with how angry she was, she was still absolutely gorgeous. His heart raced uncontrolably at the sight of her.

“Pink roses? Like I’m goddamn Betty Cooper? Fuck you, Jughead Jones.”

And with that she threw the flowers at his feet as a collective round of “ooooh’s” were heard around the suddenly very quiet bar.

Jughead picked the roses off the floor and dumped them in the nearest garbage.

“Damn, son. You were _way_ off. You should have known better than to give Veronica Lodge pink roses. She’s not that kind of girl.” FP said as he approached his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

Jughead sighed.

“I’m learning that.” He replied with a shake of his head.

“What are you going to do now?” FP asked as he lit a cigarette and grinned at his son.

Jughead smirked.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll think of something.”

 

\-----

Veronica walked angrily to her job at Black and Brew. She was still fuming about the flowers Jughead had sent to her. She couldn’t understand what that whole thing was supposed to mean after he had left the other morning without saying a word to her. It was almost like he had been embarrassed about sleeping in her bed next to her, and the flowers were some lame way to make himself feel better.

On top of that, pink roses were Betty’s most favorite flower of all time. It was a total insult to Veronica. She’d wanted to cry, but she’d decided to go with anger instead. It was less vulnerable. And the last thing she wanted was to be vulnerable to Jughead. Especially when it came to how she was feeling about him.

She had been so angry that she’d hopped on a bus to ride across town to the Whyt Wyrm, though she’d never been there before. She had never been in that part of Jughead’s world. Apart of her was so curious to see the side of him that she never got to see. And when she saw him standing at the bar, in his element, so confident, he was sexier to her then than he had ever been. And it had only made her even angrier. She didn’t want to want him so much, but she did. She was falling hard for Jughead Jones, and instead of it being amazing and wonderful, it was more painful than anything she had felt before. Even more than losing Archie.

“Hey Veronica, there’s something for you in the back office. A super cute guy brought it by for you.” Veronica’s co-worker, Amber, told her as she entered the coffee shop.

“It better not be some damn roses.” Veronica said under her breath as she made her way to the back office.

But there was not one single rose in sight. Instead, there was a hardback book of poetry by Percy Bysshe Shelley and a single deep purple calla lily laying on it with a note attached. Veronica unfolded the paper carefully.

_Veronica,_

_I’m sorry for being careless and insulting. Just know that I’m thinking about you. If you forgive me, please let me know._

_Jughead_

The note was so heartfelt that Veronica immediately felt like a total bitch for being so mean about the roses. She pulled out her phone before quickly putting on her apron for work.

_-Thank you, Jones. You’re sweet. I forgive you and I’m sorry for how I reacted._

Jughead quickly texted back.

_-Can I come over tonight?_

Veronica suddenly felt cautious again. She could never figure Jughead out. She didn’t know if he wanted to see her for her or if he wanted to see her so he could forget about Betty. She had no idea where she stood with him, or how he felt. It was a place she hated feeling so stuck in. And yet, she couldn’t tell him no. She was addicted to him, and addicted to how he made her feel when she was with him.

_-Yes. I get off at 8._

 

\-----

Jughead nervously knocked on Veronica’s door. Last time he’d been at her place, he’d been a drunken mess and the last time he saw her, Veronica had been spitting mad at him. He was embarrassed, but his need to see her surpassed his shame.

Regardless of how pissed she had been for Jughead’s huge error in judgment regarding the roses, seeing the fire in Veronica, that fire that was always simmering beneath her surface, had made him realize just how much he was falling for her.

She was unpredictable, exciting, sexy. He knew he’d met his match.

“Hey.” Veronica said seductively as she opened the door, wearing nothing but a matching purple bra and panty set.

Jughead felt his heart slam against his chest at the sight of her.

“So I guess this means you _definitely_ forgive me?” He asked with a smirk, trying to play it cool but his body reaction to her was giving him away completely.

“That, and this is also my apology to you…for being such a bitch about the roses. I’m sorry, Jughead.” She said as she stepped aside so he could enter the apartment.

“No apology necessary, but I’ll take it.” Jughead replied as he closed the door behind him quickly and picked Veronica up to carry her to her bedroom.

She laughed as he kicked the bedroom door closed.

“Who exactly are you trying to keep out of my room?” She asked with a chuckle.

Jughead shrugged as he lay her down on the bed and began to undress himself.

“I was just being dramatic.” He said with a wink.

 

\-----

The two made love to each other for hours, as though their bodies hadn’t been together in months. Neither could get enough of the kisses, the whispers, the way their bodies melded together so perfectly, the way they made each other moan, crazy with lust. It was incredible. And as they lay quietly in Veronica’s bed, the moonlight streaming in through her window blinds, neither one wanted to ask the other the questions that were turning around in both of their minds.

Jughead couldn’t help but enjoy having Veronica in his arms, her head resting on his chest as his hand lazily ran through her raven waves. They had never been like this before. Usually he left before she woke up or she got up to get water or go sit on her patio. This was different, it was new for both of them. It was as though Veronica was finally allowing herself to show him her vulnerable side.

“Veronica…” He didn’t usually say her name, always calling her by her last name instead as a way to keep things from getting too intimate between them, but he wanted her to know he was in a different place at that moment.

“Hmmm?” Veronica sighed.

“Tell me what happened between you and your parents…please.”

Veronica sat up to look at him, puzzled.

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

Jughead sighed.

“Because I just want to know about you…I mean, I dig your mystery and all but…I care, Veronica. I just want to know if…”

“If there is anything you can do to fix it?” She finished for him.

Jughead grinned.

“Okay…yeah. I can’t help myself. But seriously, talk to me. I’m here to listen.” He said as he twirled a piece of her hair, sighing at how stunningly beautiful she was.

Veronica sat crossed legged on the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. Something about the darkened room, being naked and alone with Jughead, seemed comforting to her. He could tell she was ready to talk.

“Well…you know my dad…hasn’t always been a good guy. Or should I say, _isn’t_ a good guy.”

Jughead nodded.

“I know that throughout my whole life, he tried to keep his business dealings a secret from me as much as possible. I mean, I always knew my dad was shady, but I didn’t realize how much until…” She paused, putting a hand to her mouth as if she was trying to stifle a sob that wanted to escape.

“It’s okay, baby. Take your time.” Jughead replied as she took her other hand in his and squeezed.

He ached at seeing how distressed she was. He wanted her to feel nothing but safe with him.

“Um…so one day…about a year ago…I was at my parent’s house…my mom wasn’t home, and my dad didn’t know I’d come home after my second class had been cancelled…so he hadn’t closed the door to his office...”

Veronica took a deep breath.

“I heard him on the phone…he was…he was talking about silencers and where to dump…”

The sobs finally escaped and Veronica was in tears. Jughead sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

“Shhh…it’s okay, Veronica…it’s okay…” He whispered as he held her close.

Veronica sat back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Jug…my dad was ordering a hit on someone. I don’t know who, but…I confronted him right then and there.”

Jughead pushed Veronica’s hair back from her face, letting his hand cup her cheek as she spoke. All he wanted to do was comfort her.

“He told me…he told me that if I said anything to anyone, even my mom, he would make sure I never told anyone anything ever again…”

Veronica sighed.

“He basically threatened me…threatened my life. I packed my things and moved out right away. I didn’t tell Betty what had happened but she let me stay with her for about two weeks before I was finally able to get the coffee shop job and a second job working as a gas station attendant so I could get my own place. I sold all of my jewelry, my car. Everything I had that was worth anything…and I haven’t spoken to either of my parents since.”

Jughead could hardly believe what he was hearing. His heart was broken into pieces for Veronica Lodge. He knew he’d had a rough life of his own, but nothing like what Veronica had gone through. She had been so alone. It killed him.

“So your mom…she still doesn’t know?” Jughead asked.

Veronica shook her head.

“I don’t know. I have no idea what she knows or doesn’t know. I haven’t talked to her at all. I’ve been too afraid of my father to even reach out to her.”

Tears flowed down Veronica’s cheeks as she sniffled, wiping her face with the bed sheet. Jughead wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly to his chest as he could.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He said softly as he held her, wanting nothing more than to beat the living shit out of Hiram Lodge at that moment.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead, disarming herself as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her.

“I just…it’s awful to live in fear of your own father.” She whispered.

As dangerous and daring as FP was, Jughead had never once been afraid of his dad. He’d been afraid _for_ FP a few times throughout his life, but if there was one thing Jughead had never been unsure of, it was his father’s love for him and how FP would do anything in the world to protect his only son.

“I understand that you are afraid, Veronica, but don’t be. I’ll never let him hurt you. Never.”

Veronica sniffed as she looked at him.

“How can you be sure?” She asked, the fear still in her tear-rimmed eyes.

“Because I’m a Serpent. I have a whole gang that has my back. They’ll have yours too.”

Veronica still looked unsure.

“Write your mom a letter. I’ll get it to her and I’ll make sure there are no repercussions. You can trust me, Veronica.”

Veronica smiled through her tears.

“I can?”

Jughead nodded.

“Absolutely.”

 

\-----

Veronica lay in her bed next to a sleeping Jughead, watching as his chest rose and fell, like the most peaceful of waves. She couldn’t believe she’d allowed herself to not only tell him about her father, but also cry like a baby in his arms while she relayed the whole story.

But instead of feeling embarrassed or ashamed, she felt relief. Finally telling someone what had happened, what she’d heard her dad discussing in his study, was a therapy she hadn’t even realized she needed. Jughead had been so kind and understanding. And when he’d promised to protect her, Veronica had felt her heart swell with love for him.

She was in love with Jughead Jones. She knew it without any doubt in her mind.

Now the hard part was telling him how she felt and the fear of how he would react to it. She was over Archie, she knew that, but she didn’t know if Jughead was over Betty. She felt like maybe he was, at least, to some extent. He never talked about Betty anymore, he didn’t seem as sorrowful anymore. When he was with Veronica, the way he looked at her and touched her gave her chills. It was as if he’d truly begun to care about her in a deeper way than he had before.

But Veronica didn’t want to be presumptuous. She was afraid that making any assumptions about how Jughead might be feeling could potentially cause her more pain than she was willing to face after all the pain she’d already endured over the past year. He’d called her “baby” and she had liked it. A lot. She wanted more of that, she wanted all of it, she wanted all of Jughead. She just had to get brave and find out if he felt the same.

 

\-----

“You cook too?” Jughead mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, having just woken up.

Veronica was in her small kitchen cooking a late breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the stove.

Having Jughead actually still hanging around into the next morning without sneaking out made her heart hammer away in her chest. She knew she had to say something to him, and soon. But she tried to act relaxed as she gave him a smile.

“I do. I know it’s hard to believe but with all that time in the library I’ve picked up a cookbook or two.”

Jughead chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I feel as though the Veronica Lodge surprises are endless.” He said before giving her a soft kiss.

“It smells amazing.” He said as he looked at the spread of food cooking on the stove while wrapping an arm around her waist.

It was all so natural, so easy. It felt right. More than right.

“Thank you for last night, Jones. For letting me cry on your shoulder, and for just…listening. You’re the only person I’ve told about my dad.”

Jughead sighed as he helped her cook by flipping a pancake.

“I can’t believe you’ve been carrying that around with you for a year. I’m so sorry, Lodge.”

Lodge. Not baby.

Just as she had been getting up the nerve to tell Jughead how she was really feeling about him, she suddenly felt deflated when he’d gone back to using her nickname.

“I feel better now that I’ve talked about it. But…I just worry about my mom. I wrote the letter this morning. But how will you get it to her?”

Jughead sighed.

“We Serpents have our ways. I’ll take care of it.”

But Veronica was nervous. She didn’t like the idea of Jughead getting into any kind of trouble with her father.

“I don’t have to work today. Can I just tag along with you to your Serpent business?” She asked, hopeful.

Jughead shook his head.

“I don’t want you anywhere near any of my thug friends. They’re complete animals.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I can handle them.” She said confidently.

Jughead grinned at her as he pulled her to him.

“Oh yes…forgot who I was talking to for a minute there. They even have a name for you now at the Whyt Wyrm.”

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh they do? What is it?”

Jughead let out a laugh.

“Ronnie No Rose. You gave them quite a show the other day when you busted my balls the way you did. They all think you’d be a great addition to the Serpents.”

Veronica laughed as she shook her head.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.”

But Jughead only smiled at her.

“It was actually really…endearing. You’re pretty amazing, Lodge.”

He kissed her then, long and deep.

“I think breakfast is going to have to wait.” He said as he lifted her up onto the counter and removed her robe.

Veronica was in complete bliss as Jughead touched her and kissed her, giving her the best sex of her life. She wanted this to be it for her. No looking back, no other men. Just Jughead. She had to get up the nerve to tell him. She had to know, and soon.

 

To be continued...


	6. Confessions to Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Archie are finding out that Jughead and Veronica have been getting closer, but will they find a way to end what could be the best thing for them both?

“Okay, so, just kind of hang back. Stu is harmless, but I don’t want you to have to interact with him at all. He’s a slimeball.”

Veronica nodded as she followed Jughead into a rundown brick building in a grungy part of the Southside. Jughead had needed to handle collecting a loan payment from some strip club owner that was way past due. He’d been hesitant about Veronica tagging along, but she’d ultimately convinced him to let her go with him instead of meeting him later at the Whyt Wyrm.

Jughead knocked on a steel door and waited for just a moment before the door creaked open.

“Jughead…um…hello…I…uh…I know I’m a little behind on what I owe Ricardo…but…I just don’t have the cash right now.” a male voice belonging to Stu said as he poked his head out of the doorway.

Jughead shook his head with a smirk.

“Let me see your safe, Stu.” Jughead replied, completely unconvinced by Stu's apparent lie.

"I'm telling you. There's not enough right now. If Ricardo could just give me some more time..."

But Jughead shook his head no.

"He's been more than generous with how much time he's given you. Now...let me see your safe." Jughead said, his voice so low and gruff, it gave Veronica a little thrill.

Jughead's ability to exert authority was much sexier than she'd expected it would be.

Stu stepped back and let Veronica and Jughead enter the cold, dim room where Stu kept his office. He walked slowly, looking back at Jughead nervously.

Suddenly, a flash caught Jughead and Veronica’s eye.

“He _said_ he doesn’t have the money.” A stern voice replied as a young man stepped from the shadows of Stu's small office, brandishing a knife with a long, shiny blade.

“And who might _you_ be?” Jughead asked calmly as he instinctively put an arm in front of Veronica, attempting to protect her from the unexpected threat.

“I’m Stu’s new business partner. Name’s Nicolas. Nicolas St. Claire. You can just tell Ricardo that we’ll pay him when we’re ready to pay him. But in the meantime, maybe we need to send him a message to show him how serious we are.”

Nicolas grinned as he looked past Jughead and Veronica at something behind them.

They turned to see two other thugs with blades in their hands. The men were large, and wearing masks. Veronica immediately wondered how the hell she and Jughead would get out of this mess.

“Stu, what is all of this? We’ve never had any potentially violent encounters before. Why start now?” Jughead asked, concern in his voice as he looked over at where Stu sat at his large, oak desk.

Jughead was obviously disappointed in what Stu had gotten himself into.

"Me and my new investors need the money I owe Ricardo to open up a chain of Stu’s Stripper Palace’s around town." Stu replied, defeated.

"I’m sorry, Jug. It’s not personal, just business.”

Nicolas and the other thugs began to move in closer, planning to make good on their threat to give this Ricardo character a warning.

"What? So you’re going to cut me up now?” Jughead said with a smirk as he stood in front of Veronica, doing his best to take any attention off of her.

Nick grinned.

“Oh just a little. We won't mess up that pretty boy face of yours _too_ much, though." Nicolas said, coldly.

"And then we’ll have some fun with the sexpot you brought in here with you. Didn’t know we were going to have such an entertaining day.” 

Veronica felt chills go up her spine at the way Nicolas St. Claire spoke. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to her or Jughead. She quickly pulled away from Jughead and whipped around to where all five men were in front of her while her back faced the doorway.

“Why the hell would you bring knives to a gun fight?” She said as she aimed her .40 caliber handgun right at Nicolas.

The look of surprise on all five of the grown men’s faces was almost comical.

“Listen up, Stu. You’re going to go get the money you owe Ricardo out of that safe  before I have to give Mr. St. Claire here a little warning shot in the foot to never mess with a Serpent who comes to collect. Jughead has been easy on you. But now that you’ve pulled this shit on him, you better start praying at night before you go to sleep.”

Stu fumbled as he got up from his desk and moved over to the safe that stood against the far wall opposite of where Veronica stood, eyeing him like a hawk.

“What the fuck is this, Stu? You said he never comes here armed.” Nicolas said as he held his arms up in the air, not moving even an inch as Veronica trained her gun on him.

Stu shrugged as he handed Jughead an envelope full of cash.

“He doesn’t. I don’t know _who_ this girl is.”

Jughead was still watching Veronica in complete disbelief as he took the money from Stu and stuck it inside his jacket.

“My name is Ronnie. Ronnie No Rose. We knew something funny was going on. Don’t ever try to pull one over on a Serpent again. Because you _will_ regret it.” She said as she and Jughead backed up to the exit.

Her heart thundered hard in her chest. She couldn’t believe she was actually saying those words, and holding her gun on them to boot. She felt as though she was in some kind of bad gangster movie.

Jughead opened the door for them to leave, never taking his eyes off of Veronica as Veronica never took her eyes off of Stu, Nicolas and the other two men. They kept their hands up, not moving, looking at Veronica in absolute disgust as the door shut behind them.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” She said, exhaling, her hands shaky as she stuck the pistol back in her purse.

Veronica and Jughead jumped on his motorcycle and took off for the Whyt Wyrm as Veronica breathed in the cold, afternoon air, doing her best to calm her nerves.

\-----

“I don’t even know what to say.” Jughead said as he parked the motorcycle and removed his helmet.

He ran his hands through his hair, looking perplexed.

“I’m sorry, Jones. That was probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in my whole life.” Veronica replied, still feeling shaky from the whole insane situation they had just gone through.

But Jughead shook his head.

“No, Veronica. That was incredible. I’m just…wow…” Jughead gazed at her, almost as if he didn’t know what else to say.

“I wasn’t going to let those assholes touch either one of us.” She said with a weak laugh.

“I had no idea you were packing. Where did you get that gun?” He asked as he glanced at her purse.

Veronica sighed.

“After the whole thing with my dad, I used some of the money that I made selling off my stuff to buy a gun and a membership to a shooting range. I would never want to hurt anyone intentionally, but I felt like I had to protect myself…just in case.”

Jughead nodded.

“Makes perfect sense. And thank God you had that gun on you today. And that you were the one holding it…because after they made that comment about having ‘fun’ with you, I would have killed them right then and there.” He said, his jaw clenched in anger.

Veronica got chills again, remembering the way Nicolas had looked at her. It had been unsettling, and she hoped she never ran into him ever again.

“Yeah…I think I need a drink.” Veronica replied, chuckling.

\-----

“Well hey there, son! Oh, and you must be the famous Veronica Lodge.” FP greeted as Jughead and Veronica took a seat at the bar of the Whyt Wyrm.

“Veronica, this is my dad, FP Jones.” Jughead said with a proud smile.

Veronica immediately could tell where Jughead had gotten his rugged good looks. His dad was just an older version of the young Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones.” Veronica said as she held out her hand to shake his.

“The pleasure is mine. It’s so nice to finally meet the young lady that Jughead has been talking about so much.” FP replied with a wink.

Veronica could feel herself blushing, and when she looked over at Jughead, he was blushing too.

“You talk about me, huh?” She asked, teasingly.

Jughead shook his head.

“Thanks a lot, dad. Now beat it.”

FP chuckled as he grabbed his beer from the bar.

“I’ll talk to you kids later. Enjoy your night.” He said as he disappeared into the crowd of black leather jackets.

Jughead looked around the bar, frustration on his face.

"Looks like Tall Boy isn't here tonight. I was going to talk to him about the letter to your mom."

Veronica shrugged.

"There's no rush, Jones. Let's not even worry about it tonight." She replied as she took a sip of her draft beer.

"Sounds good to me. I think we've had enough Serpent business for today." Jughead replied as he clinked his glass against hers.

\-----

The two sat together, drinking and laughing about what had happened earlier with Nicolas and Stu. The fact that they could laugh about it only hours after it had happened made Veronica realize just how much she and Jughead were alike in some very important ways. She had been through a lot in life, and so had Jughead. To the point where they had both managed to become strong, resilient people through the circumstances that had been thrown at them.

It was why she understood why she was having such a hard time letting herself be completely open with him. She hadn’t wanted him to have any control over her, but that was impossible when he held her heart in his hands, even if he didn’t know it.

She was losing the battle of keeping her walls up whenever she was with him. Jughead wasn’t Archie, he wasn’t her father. He was a man that she loved for being everything she never knew she wanted or needed. He was like no other and she understood why Betty had loved him so much at one time. Jughead was nothing short of amazing.

“So the rehearsal for the wedding is tomorrow night. Are you ready?” Jughead asked her as he took a swig of his beer.

Veronica smiled.

“I am. Thank you, Jug, for being there for me through all of this. You’ve been really…great…” She said as her heart sped up.

The words she wanted to say right then were on the tip of her tongue. She just needed one more surge of courage to actually say them to him. She took a deep breath.

“And I…I just want you to know that…that I’m…I’m in…”

But just at that moment, Jughead’s cell phone rang.

“ _Fuck_. I gotta take this call. It’s about the money we got from Stu. I need to get it to Ricardo.” Jughead said as he got up from his stool to take the call outside, away from the noisy bar area.

Veronica sighed thinking that maybe she wasn’t meant to tell him how she felt. The interruption might have just been the universe’s way of telling her that she would be a fool to tell Jughead that she had fallen in love with him. That maybe he really was still pining for Betty. 

Veronica paid for the drinks and got up to go grab the bus back to her side of town.

“Hey, where are you going, Lodge?” Jughead asked just as Veronica was about to board.

Veronica gave him a weak grin.

“I’m exhausted, and I know you need to go see Ricardo. I’ll just see you tomorrow night at the church.” She said, trying her best to sound convincing.

But Jughead looked at her, concerned and almost as though he didn’t entirely believe her.

“Uh…okay.” He said, a defeated look on his face.

“Goodnight, Lodge. And thank you, again, for how you came to my rescue today.”

Veronica nodded as she gave him a wave.

“Anytime. Night, Jones.”

And with that, she took a seat on the vacant bus and cried the whole way home. For the first time, her tears had nothing to do with Archie or her dad. This was a whole new kind of pain.

 

\-----

Jughead rubbed his face with his hands as he sat on his bed in the small house he shared with his dad. He had been so ready to tell Veronica how he was feeling about her, especially after she had pulled her gun on Stu and his associates, completely saving him from a situation he hadn’t anticipated being in.

Stu had always been such a tame person to the point that Jughead never even took a knife when he’d gone to deal with him. If Veronica hadn’t been with him, hadn’t brought her gun along, he shuddered to think what would have happened to them, but mostly to her. He’d kill anyone who ever laid a finger on her in a disrespectful way.

Jughead sighed thinking about how she had seemed so shaken up, so distracted. He wasn’t sure it would have been the best time to confess to her that he had fallen completely in love with her.

It wasn’t just that she was beautiful, incredible in bed, and exotic. It was so much more than that, and to add to it, she hadn’t been the least bit turned off by his life with the Serpents. Instead, she had seemed to completely accept it, even took part in it. She didn’t admonish him for getting into a dangerous situation. She didn’t claim to be too worried about him to deal with that part of his life.

There had been a time where Jughead had no hope that a woman would ever stick around for long, all because of his inclusion in a gang. But Veronica seemed to be so different. She seemed to truly be the one that could handle all of it.

He held the letter she had written for her mom in his hand and secretly vowed he would get it to her and get something in return for Veronica, to give her the peace of mind she deserved. And then he would tell her that he loved her, and hope against hope that she felt the same.

 

\-----

Veronica was almost late for the wedding rehearsal after having missed her bus due to not being able to decide which heels she wanted to pair with her new red dress.

Red wasn’t a color she normally wore, but she’d made so many changes in her life over the past year, wearing a new color was just one more thing to add to the list.

She walked into the church just as everyone was getting in their places. She immediately spied Jughead at the altar, taking his place first among all the other groomsmen.

“Veronica! Thank God!” Betty yelped as Veronica made her way down front where the rest of the wedding party were waiting.

“I’m here! Let’s do this.” Veronica replied as she glanced at Jughead.

He was smiling at her in a way that made Veronica’s knees feel like jelly. Veronica didn’t even notice that Archie was watching the looks between her and Jughead.

Archie was no longer at the forefront of her mind.

“Ugh! Hold on, everyone!” Betty suddenly chirped as she held up her arms.

“Grandma Cooper is calling me!” Betty went to take her call from her grandmother, giving everyone a few minutes to relax before doing the run through.

Veronica held her breath as Jughead approached her, looking so handsome it made her heart ache. She couldn’t wait to be alone with him later.

“You look stunning.” Jughead said as he gazed at Veronica.

Veronica gave him a sultry grin.

“So do you, Jones. But I know you know that. Every woman in here is ogling you like the snack you are.”

Jughead chuckled.

“I haven’t even noticed. I only have eyes for one woman.” He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips before she quickly pulled away.

“Jughead, we’re not alone.” She said, beyond shocked that he had so boldly kissed her in front of everyone at the church. Even Archie and Betty.

“I don’t care.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

But Veronica stopped him.

“Why don’t you care?” She asked him, confused as to why he seemed completely okay with outing what had been going on between them.

But before he could answer, Betty was calling Veronica’s name.

“Oh shit…” Veronica groaned.

“Time to face the music.” Jughead chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn’t help but smile. Betty had obviously seen Jughead kiss her and no doubt she was fuming as to why she didn’t know anything about _why_ Jughead had kissed her.

“Yes, B?” Veronica asked as she approached her best friend standing in front of the church altar.

“Can we talk?” Betty asked, trying her best to sound calm in front of the friends and family who had gathered to go over the wedding ceremony.

Veronica nodded as she followed Betty to a side door that led to a storage room. Betty folded her arms across her chest and glared at Veronica.

“So basically you lied to me when you said nothing was going on with you and Jughead and nothing ever would.”

Veronica sighed.

“Nothing _was_ going on when I told you that. We’d only been hanging out a little bit. It wasn’t anything. But yes, it turned into more. I just didn’t think it was really anyone’s business.”

Betty shook her head, frustrated.

“Not anyone’s business? I’m your _best_ _friend_. Jughead is my ex- _boyfriend_. That’s kind of something I should have been told. I told _you_ when I started dating Archie!”

Veronica knew Betty was hurt for more than one reason, and she understood why. But she would never understand how hurt Veronica had been. And it wasn’t worth even telling her all the reasons why.

“We’re not dating, B.” Veronica replied, flatly.

She got no pleasure out of telling Betty the truth.

Betty looked at her, confusion on her face.

“Then what are you two?”

Veronica took a deep breath.

“Well…we’ve…we’ve been sleeping together. Kind of a salve to help us heal from the pain and shock of you and Archie getting married.”

The only way Veronica could describe the look on Betty’s face at that moment was one of pure devastation.

“You’ve been sleeping with Juggy? And because of me and Archie?”

Veronica nodded.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, Betty. I just didn’t want you to think I wasn’t happy for you. But no, I hadn’t gotten over Archie when you two started dating and then when you told me you were engaged. I was so hurt…but your happiness was so important to me. And…anyway…I feel differently now. Jughead has helped me so much. He’s really wonderful, B. I had no idea just how wonderful he was until now.”

The look on Betty’s face went from distraught to surprise.

“You love him.”

Veronica could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Don’t tell him.” She managed to whisper.

Betty sighed.

“You should tell him, V. You need to. You both deserve happiness. And if it’s with each other…then it couldn’t be a more amazing pair.”

Veronica wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

“I _do_ want to tell him...I almost did last night...I'm just afraid he might not be over you. I don't know if I can handle the rejection."

Betty chuckled.

"You'll never know unless you say something."

Veronica nodded.

"I know...you're right. And…just in case he feels the same…do you approve?” She asked, hesitantly.

Betty smiled warmly.

“I’m not going to lie and say it doesn’t sting a bit, but yes, I approve. Juggy will treat you like the queen you are.”

Veronica gave up trying to hold back her tears and let them flow as she hugged Betty and Betty hugged her in return.

“I’m serious, though, V. Tell him how you feel. I think you will most likely discover that he really does feel the same. I saw the way he looked at you. He’s head over heels.”

 

\-----

“I have something important to tell you later.” Jughead said quietly in Veronica’s ear as the two sat next to each other at the rehearsal dinner at Pop’s.

Veronica looked up at him, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

“I have something to tell you too.” She replied, smiling at him amorously.

Jughead gave her a sexy grin.

“Let’s just go back to your place now. Maybe no one will notice.” He said as he stroked her cheek with his hand before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

But suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Archie standing next to the booth they were sitting in at the back of the restaurant.

“You two don’t need to hide back here. Come join the rest of us.” Archie said as he motioned to where the rest of the wedding party were sitting.

He was smiling, but there was something about his smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Sure, Arch.” Jughead said cheerily as he and Veronica got up from their seats to move closer to everyone else.

Veronica hadn’t even thought about how she and Jughead had immediately sat somewhere more private. It had been out of habit. But it was even more than that. When she was with Jughead, it was as if no one else existed. She was lost in her own little world with him. Having him kiss her so openly, in front of everyone, felt amazing.

But there was still that little voice in the back of her mind that wondered if he was only kissing her as a way to make Betty jealous. The thought made her heart sink.

“Can I speak to you for a minute, Ronnie?” Archie asked as he took her hand in his to lead her away from the crowd of friends and family.

Jughead looked at Veronica and Archie with a look of alarm on his face. He didn’t like that Archie wanted to talk to her alone, but Veronica agreed, only because she figured Betty had told him what had been going on between her and Jughead. She wondered if Archie was wanting to give his blessing as Betty had.

“Yeah, sure.” Veronica said as she gave Jughead a shrug.

But Jughead glared at Archie as he went to take a seat over by Reggie and Kevin.

Veronica turned to Archie, who was looking at her like he used to look at her whenever she would sneak into his room late at night after the football game. But instead of it making her feel flattered and desired by the man she’d been in love with for so long, she felt unsettled and guilty.

“You are still _so_ beautiful.” Archie said as he gazed at her.

Veronica looked over at Jughead who was still intently watching her conversation with Archie.

“Uh…thank you...um...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” She asked, wishing Archie would just get it over with already so she and Jughead could leave.

Archie sighed.

“It’s obvious that there’s something going on between you and Jughead. Betty told me that you’ve been spending time together?”

Veronica nodded, still unsure about what Archie wanted.

“Is it serious?” He asked as he stepped closer to her and put a hand on her waist.

If Archie had paid attention to her like this a few weeks ago when they’d been at the engagement party, she would have been in heaven, but now, it just made her uncomfortable. The feeling was so strange, so foreign to her, but not being in love with Archie made her feel freer than she had in a long time.

“I…I’m not really sure. I mean, I like him a lot. He’s a great guy. Why do you ask?”

Archie shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Ronnie. Because...you know…if things don’t work out with me and Betty, it would be hard for me to consider giving you and me another shot if I knew you’d been seriously involved with Jug.”

Veronica couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How was this the same Archie she had dated in high school? The good guy who always did the right thing and didn’t have a conniving bone in his whole body?

“If things don’t work out with you and Betty? Are you fucking kidding me right now, Archie? You _do_ realize what an asshole you sound like, right?”

Archie looked at her in disbelief. He hadn’t expected her reaction to be so volatile. Veronica realized then that Archie had known all along how she’d still felt about him, that he had been counting on it. That Veronica was his woman waiting in the wings when, and if, he got bored with Betty.

“You didn’t think I was an asshole a few weeks ago. Are you in love with him or something, Ronnie?” Archie asked with a laugh.

But when Veronica didn’t respond, his tone was suddenly very serious.

“If you continue with whatever this thing is that you have going with Jughead, if you're really in love with him, then he and I can no longer be friends. Do you _really_ want that riding on your shoulders, Veronica?”

Veronica never wanted to be the reason why Jughead and Archie’s friendship ended, but Archie’s intent to manipulate her wasn’t going to work. She would never let a man control her like that ever again. She suddenly realized that there were glaring similarities between Archie and her father that she had never seen before. It was heart-wrenching.

“If that’s the kind of friend you are, Archie, then Jughead is better off without you. Yes, I _am_ in love with him and I hope you can find a way to accept that without letting it destroy a friendship you’ve had your _whole_ entire life.”

And with that, she turned and crooked her finger at Jughead, who was still watching her and Archie. He got up immediately to meet her at the front entrance of Pop’s.

“Let’s go.” She said as she took his hand in hers before turning to glare at Archie.

“Goodnight, Archikins.”

 

To be continued...


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead and Veronica finally get their chance to tell each other how they feel?

“Wow, I can’t believe what a dick Archie can be…no, nevermind, I can.” Jughead said as he and Veronica entered her apartment to a barking Ernie.

“It’s just his stupid male pride.” Veronica said, still fuming about the ultimatum Archie had tried to give her back at Pop’s.

“Glad I don’t have much of that.” Jughead said with a chuckle.

Veronica frowned.

“Yeah, then maybe you wouldn’t be here with me.” She replied somberly.

Jughead gave her a pained look.

“That’s not what I meant, Lodge.”

Veronica sighed.

“Sorry, I think I’m just on edge after tonight’s events. It was…emotionally draining, to say the least.”

Jughead nodded, understanding just how she felt.

“Well, I think I have something that might turn your night around.” He said as he pulled an envelope from his leather Serpent jacket.

Veronica looked at him, puzzled.

“What is it?” She asked as she sat down on her couch and scratched behind Ernest’s ears.

“It’s a letter from your mom, Veronica.” Jughead replied as he sat down beside her and handed her the envelope.

Veronica’s heart dropped.

She wasn’t sure if she should be terrified or overjoyed.

“Did…did you talk to her?” She asked, hesitantly.

Jughead nodded.

“I sent her a message through a secure courier service the Serpents use. I had her meet me at a hair salon so no one would suspect anything. I gave her your letter.”

Jughead took Veronica’s hand in his as he explained his meet up with Hermione Lodge.

“She was _so_ happy. She’s been worried sick about you. But she understood why you hadn’t reached out. I had her write you a letter in return while she got her hair styled, just in case she was being watched. She knows your father had everything to do with why you left. I told her exactly what had happened.”

Veronica opened the letter from her mom, her hands shaking as she did so.

_My dearest Ronnie,_

_I am so thankful to Jughead for helping you get in contact with me. I understand why you didn’t reach out sooner and I’m beyond sorry that you have been living in fear of Hiram for the past year._

_I know it probably doesn’t help to hear this, but he’s been worried too and full of regret for what he did. He told me everything and it matches the story that you told Jughead. We want you to come home, but we also understand why you may not choose to at this time._

_Honey, you can call us or come over anytime you want. Your dad would give anything to have the chance to talk to you and clear the air. I understand if you don’t trust him, or even me, right now. If you want to keep communicating through Jughead, that is fine. We want nothing more than for you to be happy and to know that we are always here for you._

_I will not tell your father that you wrote to me. Jughead is not letting me keep your letter, but I hope you will write to me again._

_I love you and miss you so much and I thank el Dios en el cielo that you are okay._

_Love, Mom_

Veronica read the letter over and over until she finally looked up at Jughead, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Do you trust this?” She asked as she held up the letter.

Jughead nodded.

“I do, but I think you should continue to be cautious. I will help however I can. She said she would meet up with you alone, in secret, if you want. And I can arrange it.”

Veronica sighed. She couldn’t believe what Jughead had done for her. What he had risked to get a letter to her from her mom. It only made her love him more.

“I think maybe I’ll wait, just to be sure. I still feel really cautious right now.” She said as she laid the letter on her coffee table.

“Whatever you want to do, Veronica. You’re the one driving this train. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Veronica smiled at him as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“I can’t thank you enough, Jughead.” She said as she put a hand on his cheek.

“You’re amazing.”

She leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her.

“Veronica…there’s one more thing.”

She looked at him, confused. She wondered if he was going to tell her something terrible by the look of fear on his face.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Jughead took a deep breath before speaking.

“These past few weeks…they’ve been incredible. And…I’ve realized something that I really need to tell you.”

He looked up at Veronica who was looking at him intensely. He suddenly felt extremely nervous.

“I wanted to tell you that…I’m in-“

But before he could finish his confession, there was a knock on Veronica’s door.

“Who the hell could that be?” Veronica wondered aloud as she got up from the couch and looked through the peephole.

“Oh my God…” She mumbled when she saw who it was.

“Who is it?” Jughead asked, concerned.

Veronica sighed.

“It’s Betty.”

Jughead’s eyes widened. He wondered why in the world Betty would be showing up at Veronica’s apartment so late in the evening when she was supposed to be getting married the next day.

Veronica unlocked her door and opened it to usher Betty in.

“Hey V. Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t think about you being here, Juggy.” She said, her cheeks flushed when she realized that she might have interrupted something.

She had, but only Jughead knew that. He’d been just about to tell Veroinca he was in love with her before Betty showed up. Her timing couldn’t have been more terrible.

“What’s going on, Betty?” Veronica asked concerned as she took Betty’s overnight bag from her and set it on a nearby chair.

Betty rolled her eyes.

“Arch and I got into a stupid fight. I knew I shouldn’t have stayed the night at our place with him. It’s bad luck, obviously. I didn’t want to deal with my mom, so I came here. Is that okay? Am I going to be a nuisance to you two?”

Jughead’s first instinct was to ask her why she hadn’t gone to Polly’s instead, but he held his tongue and tried to not look as annoyed as he was.

“Are you okay? Is the wedding still on?” Veronica asked, a worried look on her face.

Betty chuckled.

“It’s still on. You think I want to give my dad a total heart attack? No, I think we just have some nervous wedding jitters. We’ll be fine by tomorrow. I just think I needed to honor tradition by spending the night away from him before the big day. I’m sorry to drop in on you, though, V. Sorry, Juggy.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“It’s totally fine, B. Don’t even worry about it. Make yourself at home. I’ll go get you some sheets and a blanket.”

Betty smiled warmly at her best friend.

“You’re the best! This is why we’ve been friends for so long.”

Veronica disappeared into her bedroom while Betty turned to Jughead.

“Sorry for interrupting you two.” She said slyly.

Jughead couldn't help wondering if she really was sorry or if Betty had interrupted them on purpose.

“It’s fine, Betty. We were just…talking…” He replied with a sigh, thinking about how he’d finally gotten up the nerve to tell Veronica how he felt about her.

Now he wondered if he’d be able to get up the nerve again.

“I’m glad you’re here, actually. I wanted to talk to you. Can we go out on V’s porch?”

Jughead shrugged.

“Sure.” He said as he and Betty got up from the couch.

“I just wanted you to know that I told Veronica that I’m okay with whatever it is that is going on between you two. I mean…I was surprised by it, but I’m okay with it.” Betty said once they were out on the small outside porch, the night sky full of stars above them.

“Wh-what did she say about me?” Jughead asked, nervously.

He had been dying to know what Betty and Veronica had talked about earlier at the church after Betty had seen him kiss Veronica, but Veronica hadn’t told him anything about their conversation.

“She said that you two had been spending time together. That you were _sleeping_ together.” Betty replied as she cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a knowing grin.

“Is that all?” He asked, hopeful that there was more to what Veronica had said.

Betty chuckled.

“That’s for Veronica to tell you.”

Jughead sighed. If there was something Veronica needed to tell him, he wondered why she hadn’t. Whether it was that she still had feelings for Archie or if she felt the same as Jughead, he wanted to know the truth.

“She also seems to think that you’re not over me.”

Jughead looked at Betty, surprised. He didn’t understand how Veronica could think that. He thought he’d been pretty obvious he was all about her and no one else.

“So… _are_ you? Are you over me, Juggy?” Betty asked as she stepped closer to him and put a hand on his chest.

Jughead sighed.

“Betty…what is this? Are you feeling threatened or something?” Jughead asked as he stepped away.

He realized then that he really was no longer under the spell of Betty Cooper. It was the most freeing thing he’d ever felt.

“Okay, yeah, maybe a little. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Jughead inhaled deeply.

“I’ll always care about you, Betts. Always. But...I just feel...differently now.”

Betty nodded as a look of sorrow covered her face at the realization that she was no longer the object of affection for the only two men she’d ever loved.

“Are you in love with Veronica?” She asked bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him intently.

Jughead swallowed hard. He hadn’t yet said the words out loud.

“Yes. I’m in love with her. I was going to tell her tonight.”

Betty smiled.

“Wow…that’s…unexpected. But…I’m happy that she makes you happy. Veronica is wonderful.”

Jughead nodded, grinning at the thought of the woman just a few feet away making up a bed for Betty on the couch. She’d had an insanely emotional day but she was still doing something for someone else so unselfishly.

“She really is.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry I interrupted you from telling her. Please don’t make my presence here a reason to not follow through.”

Jughead nodded.

“I’ll tell her. I promise.”

Betty stepped forward and gave Jughead a warm hug.

“I think you two will be great together. It hurts me a little, Juggy, I can’t lie. But you both deserve happiness and I think you will make each other sublimely happy.”

Jughead hugged her back, feeling a relief he hadn’t felt in a long time. Even though Betty wouldn’t give him any insight into how Veronica might be feeling about him, the fact that she was encouraging him to tell Veronica that he was in love with her was enough to make him think he had a chance.

“Betty…there’s something you should maybe know about Archie.” Jughead said hesitantly after pulling away.

Betty chuckled somberly.

“I already know. He told Veronica something about being together later down the road, right?”

Jughead looked at her, surprised that she’d apparently known all about Archie and Veronica’s conversation from earlier.

“Uh…yeah…” Jughead replied.

Betty sighed.

“It is what it is. Archie will always be torn between us. It’s his burden to bear. But… _I’m_ the one he’s marrying. I think he just needs time to see that he and I belong together for the long haul. It doesn't hurt that he knows what's been going on between you and Veronica. It might actually help him get a reality check he desperately needs.”

Jughead chuckled.

“He can be pretty thick headed sometimes, you know. Especially when it comes to women.”

Betty let out a laugh.

“I know, and I know what I signed up for. It will all work out.”

\-----

Veronica hadn’t been trying to snoop, but she couldn’t help but notice how closely Jughead and Betty were talking out on the patio, and she was dying to know what exactly they were talking about.

But it was when they had hugged each other, holding each other for what seemed like forever, and then laughing with each other, that had made Veronica’s heart feel as though it was breaking.

Jughead looked so happy to be talking to Betty, to be close to her again. All she could think was that she’d been right all along to suspect that maybe he still had feelings for her, that he may even still be in love with her. That all Veronica had been to him for this past month was a bandaid, a quick fix to get him through the wedding. She wondered if the way he’d kissed her so publicly at the rehearsal had really just been a plan to make Betty jealous. And she wondered if Betty had really only shown up at her place tonight to prove to Veronica that she was still the one that held Jughead's heart.

Veronica felt sick to her stomach. She finished up with making a bed for Betty on the couch before heading to her own bed. And she prayed sleep came quickly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

\-----

Jughead quietly entered Veronica's room to see her sleeping soundly. He knew he could just go home instead of staying over, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with her, close to her.

But he hadn’t expected for Veronica to go to bed without saying goodnight to him or Betty as he climbed into the bed next to her. He’d been anxious to make love to her but he suspected she was just exhausted from how emotionally draining her day had been.

He’d enjoyed his conversation with Betty, and listened with gusto as Betty told him things about Veronica he’d never known. Things like how Veronica had once been the head of a tutoring program for elementary school children. That Veronica was the first one to speak to someone at a party who looked out of place. That Veronica had given away all of her expensive clothes to a homeless shelter instead of selling them after she'd left home.

The stories of her kindness and warmth were endless and it only made Jughead love her more.

Jughead wrapped his arms around the sleeping beauty and kissed the back of her shoulder, sighing as he held her. He knew it didn’t count, because she wasn’t awake, but he’d wanted more than anything to say the words that he’d been longing to say all night.

“I love you, Veronica Lodge.” He whispered.

And he would tell her again and again for as long as she would allow him to.

 

\-----

Veronica woke to the feel of Jughead kissing her neck, his arms wrapped around her.

“Good morning.” He murmured in her ear.

“I wanted you _so_ bad last night…why’d you go to sleep without me?”

Veronica found it nearly impossible to be mad at Jughead when he was all over her the way he was, especially first thing in the morning, but her heart still ached.

“I was just trying to leave you and Betty to your conversation. Looked intense. I didn’t want to bother you two.” She replied curtly.

Jughead smirked, his hair ruffled from the night’s sleep.

“Oh my, Veronica Lodge is the jealous type. Another surprise.” He said, teasingly.

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

“Oh hush. Don’t think I didn’t notice how pissed you were when I was talking to Archie last night at Pop’s.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Touché.” He replied.

“But I’ll have you know, Betty and I were talking about _you_. Nothing else.” Veronica turned to look at him.

“Oh really? Like how you talk to your dad about me?” She teased.

Jughead shook his head.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I talk about you. I talk about you to everyone. All the time. But it’s only because I…” He paused as he gazed at her.

“What?” Veronica asked, grinning at him for how completely adorable he was.

Even with how much pain she had felt when it came to not knowing what place she held in Jughead’s heart and mind, she couldn’t stop giving into how wonderful he was and how wonderful he made her feel. She couldn’t resist him even if she tried, but she never really tried very hard.

Jughead sighed.

“I…I’m in love with you, Veronica.”

Veronica blinked, wondering if she was still asleep and dreaming. But she wasn’t, she knew she wasn’t dreaming. Jughead had really just told her that he was in love with her and hearing him tell her something that she had needed to hear so incredibly bad caused her to be overcome with emotion. And she couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“What, baby? What is it? You don’t feel the same? Not that I blame you, if you don’t.” Jughead said softly, his voice quivering as if he was afraid she really didn’t feel the same way as he did.

But Veronica cupped his face in her hands, gazing at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I’m in love with you too, Jughead. Crazy in love.” She said, as her heart thundered in her chest.

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank God…I wasn’t sure…” He replied with a chuckle.

 Veronica smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for days now. I just thought that…that maybe you weren’t over Betty.”

Jughead smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

“I know…she told me you thought that. I couldn’t believe it. I thought I’d been so obvious about how I felt.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I think maybe I was just being incredibly insecure.” She replied as her hands ran down his bare back.

“You? Insecure? You have no reason to be. You’re a remarkable woman, Veronica Lodge. It’s why I’m so crazy about you.”

He leaned in to kiss her then, causing Veronica to sigh from the huge weight that had suddenly been lifted off of her.

“I love you.” He murmured against her lips as his hands moved down her body and slid into the waistband of her panties.

“Is Betty still here?” She whispered, doing her best to not moan at the way Jughead’s fingers began to push their way into her.

“Who gives a fuck? I need to make love to my woman.” He said with a low chuckle before kissing her deeply, his tongue darting into her mouth, sweeping against her tongue in a hot, tangled kiss.

It felt as though it had been too long since she’d last been with Jughead, and every single time got better and better. He knew just what to do to make her wild with lust for him and she knew no one could ever top him.

“Oh…god…Jug…” She moaned quietly as he plunged inside of her and began to thrust hard and deep, kissing her neck while he grasped her breast, his thumb moving in circles over the dusty pink tip.

She grabbed his bare bottom with both hands, pushing him deeper into her, causing Jughead to groan with passion.

They smiled at each other between kisses, finally content in knowing how they felt about each other, that it was love, before Veronica rolled over so that she was now on top of him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead said softly as she rocked her body slowly on top of his, running her hands through her hair, moaning his name.

 They made love all morning until both their phones began to ring.

“Oh yeah, we have wedding duties to attend to.” Veronica sighed as Jughead kissed her breasts, wanting to go one more time before they had to leave to join the bride and groom for the pre-wedding preparations.

She ran her hands through Jughead’s dark hair as his lips kissed her stomach.

“Just give me 5 more minutes to make you come for me again.” He said between kisses.

Veroninca chuckled.

She could hardly wrap her mind around how much her life had changed from the night before until now. Jughead was hers. Really hers. And she was his. There were no more questions, or wondering, or keeping secrets. She wasn’t sure it could get any better than this. She was in absolute heaven.

She sighed as Jughead’s mouth worked her most sensitive area, making her pant and moan with ecstasy.  She couldn’t get enough of him, and wished more than anything they could stay in bed together like this all day.

She smiled, biting her lip as he looked up at her and winked.

“Thank you for making me the luckiest woman in Riverdale, Jughead Jones.”

 

To be continued...


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out in the open. It's time for Jughead and Veronica to move forward, and move forward together.

"I wish you would have let me make you some coffee before you left this morning." Veronica said as she helped curl Betty's blonde locks as they sat in Betty's old bedroom at the Cooper house.

Betty snickered.

"Well, I Felt like I should make a quick exit when I heard the sounds coming from your room. Seemed like you and Jughead were having a _great_ morning."

Veronica blushed. She had hoped Betty had left before she and Jughead had made love that morning, but apparently not.

"So did he tell you anything super important today?" Betty asked, deviously, as she gave her best friend a sly smile.

Veronica couldn't hide the huge grin on her face.

"Yes, he did. And it was....perfect."

Betty clasped her hands together.

"Oh, that's great to hear! I'm _so_ jealous!"

Veronica chuckled.

"Jealous? You're the one walking down the aisle today." 

Betty shrugged.

"Yeah, but new love is so amazing. And you and Jughead make a super hot couple. Plus, I know what Archie said to you last night. He told me all of it." She said, her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered her fight with Archie.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I called Archie an asshole. You should have seen the look on his face."

Betty chuckled, but there was sorrow in her laugh.

"That actually _does_ make me feel better because I know how much it shocked him for you to say that. But...I don't know V, I just hope marrying Archie isn't about to be the biggest mistake of my life."

Veronica sighed as she sat down next to Betty on the vanity bench.

"It's not a mistake. You two love each other. I see the way Archie looks at you. But you know he's always had this inferiority complex when it comes to you. He's never felt good enough for you. Just give him a chance. It's not going to be smooth sailing all the time, but you guys will navigate those turbulent waters when they roll in. Have some faith in him."

Betty smiled weakly, nodding.

"You're right. I know you're right. And I know you know what you're talking about. Even though he's changed a lot since you dated him, I know you understand who Archie is at his core. Thank you, V."

The two friends hugged, resting their foreheads against each others.

"I can't believe you're about to be someone's _wife_. It's so trippy!" Veronica said with a huge grin.

Betty chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy. And who knows...you might be next, Ms. Lodge."

 

\-----

Jughead arrived at Archie and Betty's apartment to discover all the guys laughing and drinking, congratulating Archie on his impending vows, but Jughead wasn't feeling as particularly celebratory as everyone else after finding out about Archie's conversation with Veronica the night before.

Jughead felt a fierce protection over his new girlfriend, and a remaining protection over his former girlfriend. He didn't like how Archie had treated either one of them.

"Well there's the best man! Where've you been, bud?" Reggie asked as he tossed a beer to Jughead.

Jughead popped the tab and took a long swig. He was going to need to drink if he was going to handle being around Archie all day.

"Oh, I bet he's been with a certain dark-haired beauty! We saw how cozy the two of you were last night." Kevin chimed in with a wink.

"Yeah, kinda lost track of time this morning." Jughead replied with a smirk as he looked over at Archie.

The group of guys hooted and hollered at Jughead's confession in regards to confirming his night with Veronica. And Jughead was proud of finally being able to be open about his budding relationship with her. Not having to hide anything was a feeling he relished in, though he'd keep the details between himself and his woman. It was too special.

"Way to go, man. Veronica Lodge is crazy hot." Dilton said as he gave Jughead a smack on the back.

But through the cheers and congrats, Jughead and Archie scowled at each other.

"Can we talk for a minute, Jug?" Archie suddenly asked as he got up from the couch.

Jughead nodded as he followed Archie into the kitchen.

Archie crossed his arms and leaned against the counter as he glared at his best friend and best man.

"So, you and Veronica are official now?"

Jughead nodded.

"Yep. Sorry if you don't approve, but I'm not really that sorry. Especially after what you said to her last night."

Archie clenched his jaw, but he didn't try to argue or deny how he had acted.

"You have disrespected both Veronica and Betty with that manipulative bullshit, Arch. What the hell, man?"

Suddenly Archie eased up on his defensive stance and exhaled slowly.

"Fuck...I don't know, Jug. I think...I'm just fucked up in the head over knowing you and Veronica are all in love and shit. I didn't expect that...and it just threw me for a loop."

Jughead looked at Archie with wide eyes.

"Did Veronica tell you she was in love with me?" Jughead asked, surprised.

Archie nodded.

"She did. I didn't know it would hurt so much to see her move on, much more for it to be with my best friend. I just...I didn't handle seeing you kissing her well. It _killed_ me, Jug."

Jughead couldn't help but smile to himself knowing that Veronica had told Archie she was in love with him before she'd even told _him_. It had been brave, and honest, and only proved to Jughead even more how real things were between them.

"Well, Arch, now you know how I felt when you started dating Betty."

Archie looked at Jughead, confused.

"So is that was this is? Some way to get back at me for my relationship with Betty? You told me you were cool with it, that you were over her."

Jughead shook his head.

"That's what I said, but I lied. My pride wouldn't allow me to be honest. But no, me being with Veronica had nothing to do with trying to get even. Things...just happened. I fell in love with her, Arch. She's incredible."

Archie couldn't hide his grin.

"Dude, I know. It's why it's so hard to let her go. I love Betty, don't get me wrong. I know I will be happy with her. But...I'd be lying if I said that there won't always be a part of me that still loves Veronica Lodge. Even with how shitty of a boyfriend I was to her, I still loved her."

Jughead nodded, understanding exactly how Archie felt. He knew that if things somehow didn't work out between him and Veronica, he would feel just as Archie felt about her. He couldn't imagine ever completely getting over Veronica. And he hoped he'd never have to try. He wanted to be with her forever. She was the one.

"Archie, you owe both of those amazing women an apology. Betty knows how you feel, Veronica thinks you're an asshole. You need to make amends."

Archie sighed as he ran his hands through his auburn hair.

"I know, and I will. I _feel_ like an asshole, and they're right to think I am one. And I'm sorry, Jughead. I shouldn't have been so territorial. It's not cool. Honestly, if there's anyone I have to lose Veronica to, I'm glad it's you. I know you'll be good to her. That's all I can really ask for."

Jughead grinned.

"Of course I'll be good to her. I love her. I'll do everything in my power to make her happy. In the meantime, are you ready to marry Betty?"

Archie was quiet for a moment, but then looked up at Jughead, an eager smile on his face.

"I am. And I promise I will be good to her too. She deserves the best of me."

Jughead nodded.

"That's right. She does. So, let's get you to the church on time."

 

\-----

Jughead stood next to Archie at the church altar as the processional music began to play. 

"Thank you for being here with me today, Jughead. There's no one else who could have been my best man."

Jughead patted Archie on the back, but before he could even respond, he was stunned silent when he saw Veronica make her way down the aisle towards them.

She looked so heartbreakingly beautiful in her emerald green dress that Jughead blinked, hardly able to believe that the woman smiling at him so sweetly was his.

"You're gorgeous." He mouthed as he placed a hand on his chest.

"So are you." She mouthed back before taking her place across the altar from where he stood, unable to take their eyes off of each other. Even when the wedding march began to play and Betty made her way to where Archie was waiting for her, Jughead couldn't bring himself to look away from Veronica. She was everything.

They smiled at each other through the whole ceremony, neither one able to wait until they could reunite at the reception. Jughead felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, even luckier than Archie Andrews, and he found himself dreaming about making Veronica his wife someday down the road. That is, if she would have him. He could only hope.

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor said enthusiastically.

"Archie, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone clapped as the newlyweds had their first kiss as a married couple before taking off down the aisle, a combination of excitement and relief in their smiles.

 

\-----

"So, Archie apologized for everything."  Veronica said as her arms wrapped around Jughead's neck. 

The two slow danced at the wedding reception, hardly aware that there was anyone else around them as they stayed lost in their little world. 

"Good. He said he was going to. I'm glad he followed through."

Veronica sighed.

"Me too. I just want us to all be okay. It's time."

Jughead nodded in agreement.

"It is. So...you feel like you've gotten some...closure...with Archie?" He asked nervously.

Veronica smiled at him, her eyes gazing into his.

"Absolutely. How about you with Betty?" She asked as she pulled him closer, closing the gap between their bodies.

"Oh definitely. And I would have to say that it had a lot to do with a certain beautiful woman that I have the honor of dancing with right at this moment."

Veronica chuckled.

"Yeah, I think maybe _more_ than just dancing needs to happen. How about we go find somewhere a little more...private?"

Jughead didn't even hesitate as he took Veronica's hand in his and led her out of the hotel reception hall.

"I just happened to book us a room, my love." Jughead said as he dug the hotel room key out of the pocket of his dress pants.

"Just one of the many reasons why I love you, Jones." Veronica replied as Jughead stopped in front of the door to their suite.

He quickly unlocked the door and pulled her into the room with him.

Veronica tossed Jughead's beanie onto the bed so she could run her hands through his dark locks as he ran his own hands up her dress to remove her panties, quickly discovering that she wasn't wearing any. He smiled sexily at her.

"And _that's_ just one of the many reasons why I love _you_ , Lodge." He panted as he quickly undid his pants.

He quickly and fiercely plowed himself into her, unable to hold back how bad he needed her, how he'd been craving her body against his ever since they'd made love earlier that same day.

"Jug..." She moaned breathlessly as he kissed her neck slowly between bites and licks.

"Veronica..." He replied with a desperate whisper. 

He would never be able to get enough of her.

 

\-----

The two made love late into the night, finally tiring out enough to get a few hours of sleep. They woke the next morning, sated and content but not wanting to join the rest of the wedding party for an after wedding brunch.

"Can we stay here all day, in this bed, just us?" Veronica sighed.

Jughead chuckled.

"And order room service? Take a bath in that huge tub in the bathroom?"

"Yes!" Veronica chirped.

Jughead kissed the top of her head as she lay on his chest.

"Anything for you. And...maybe we can talk about taking the next step...you know...with us."

Veronica looked up at him, confused.

"What? Like...get married?"

Jughead let out a laugh.

"No, not exactly. I mean, yes, I would like for that to be something we discuss too...down the road...but I was thinking maybe...I don't know...we could get a place together? Maybe somewhere out of that rundown place you live in now? I want you to be safe somewhere with me."

Veronica chuckled.

"So...live together?"

Jughead nodded.

"I mean...if...if you want to. I know I really want to, Veronica. But I don't want to rush anything if you're not ready."

Veronica sat up and looked at him, completely serious.

"I'm ready, Jughead. I've never _been_ more ready." She said as she gazed at him.

She knew he was the one for her, no question about it. And she couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with him by her side, to see where this new journey together would take them. She was so in love, and so happy, for the first time in a long time. And she knew that with Jughead by her side, anything was possible.  She had no doubts that Jughead was all she could ever want or need. Everything else was just icing on the cake.

She smiled as she leaned down and gave him a deep, passionate kiss before pulling away. She took a deep breath, ready to leap.

"Let's do it."

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have read this fic! I realize that Jeronica is not the most popular of ships, but I still love the idea of the two of them. Veronica and Jughead both have a fiery temperament, an intellect and sense of humor that I find to be very much alike. I think they have the potential to be the type of couple that fights passionately and then makes up just as passionately. I feel as though they are two characters that would do anything for each other and never let anyone get in their way. They're headstrong and devoted and I love that about them.
> 
> So I thank you again for the kudos and notes and for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. I will likely be writing another Jeronica fic in the near future. Be on the lookout!


End file.
